


Oh, will you keep up with me?

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Kang Yeosang, Beta Song Mingi, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Facials, Feels, Felching, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: At the age of 20, everyone presents as one of the three secondary genders - alpha, beta or omega, going through their first heat or rut.This is the story of each of the Ateez members presenting
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 90
Kudos: 539





	1. Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest and say that I don't like the way I've written this chapter but it was either this or just deleting the entire document and never writing it so it is what it is.
> 
> I have no idea when I'm going to upload the next chapters but there's almost no plot connecting them so they could be read as standalone works just fine! Also if you have any requests for what you'd like to see in the future chapters, let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Big thanks to Pupteez and their [Be Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675228) from which I stole the portrayal of betas in this fic, please go read it, it's amazing

Seonghwa would never imagine that he would just forget about presenting, _especially_ right after turning twenty, when he should be expecting it any day. It’s just that they’ve all been so busy preparing for debut that it completely slipped his mind, and it’s not like he can blame their manager for forgetting when he has to take care of 7 other boys besides Seonghwa (and it’s not like it’s exactly one of his tasks).

And while Seonghwa is not one to slack off, dutifully reading up everything he can, just so he can be prepared and deal with it as best as possible (and also possibly help out his packmates in the future), when it actually comes down to it, he remains clueless until the last possible moments.

He wakes up, ignoring the barely-there dull ache in his lower back _(must be from hunching over last night, when he was assembling that gundam)_ and gets ready for the day, heading to the studio as usual, everyone doing their hardest to prepare for debut.

Dance practice goes pretty smoothly after he pops a mild pain killer for the pain (with slight regret _he really shouldn’t push himself like this_ ). He even forgets there was ever any pain until 3 hours later, when he’s out of the shower, heading to a restaurant for lunch with his members (save Hongjoong, who was insisting on staying holed up in the studio as usual) when the pain comes back, stronger than before, tentative beginnings of a headache in his temples. He keeps quiet throughout the duration of lunch, finishing his kimchi jjigae quick and silently waits for the manager to pick up a meal for Hongjoong to eat while he works. 

The manager drops him and Jongho off, handing the responsibility to feed Hongjoong over to Seonghwa, as he’s done for the day, driving the rest of the group back to the dorm, trusting the three remaining members to get home just fine by themselves.  
Seonghwa places the box of food next to Hongjoong who’s hunched over in his chair, headphones on his ears, unaware of his presence, and then quickly retreats to another studio to practice his vocals.

He sits down with a sigh, starting to regret coming back to the studio instead of returning to the dorm to take a nap, as the pain gets worse, lower back radiating pain down to his legs, his belly starting to cramp a little bit _(was it the kimchi jjigae?)_ and he swallows a pill dry and forces himself to sit down and start warming up his vocal chords. He’s pleased when the pain abates, leaving only a strange achy cloud in his abdomen. He stops to turn on the fan in the room, already sweating after just thirty minutes in the room, the weather getting warmer and warmer by the day. He tries to focus again, _he really does_ , only to stop after another thirty minutes when he’s panting more than singing, beads of sweat hanging off his brow and dripping down his neck. His eyes go towards the thermometer that’s conveniently placed in the room, only to notice that the display only shows the room to be 23°C, nowhere near as hot as he feels right now, and that’s when he thinks back to the pain, the thought enough to remind him of that ache in his body. He thinks to go to the bathroom, splash some cold water onto himself and then see if Jongho’s still there to help him walk home, hoping that it’s just one off day and not the flu. 

He gets up from the chair, taking one step forward, and freezes. Not only does is he hard (he thought he was at the age where random boners didn’t happen anymore), the inside of the back of his pants feels… wet. Did he..? _Oh god._ Seonghwa rushes towards the closest bathroom, legs clenched together as tightly as he can to still be able to walk, face flushed even redder than before. He shuffles into the stall, hastily pushing his pants down, already on the verge of tears from the humiliation only to find… _nothing?_ He sits down on the toilet, looking closer at the crotch of his underwear only to realize that whatever the wetness was, it was just clear and thus not very visible against the black fabric of his boxer briefs. He grits his teeth through the disgust and runs two fingers over the wetness there, pulling them away to peer at the viscous fluid between his fingertips only to realize what it is he’s looking at. _It’s slick._ Then it all clicks in place, everything makes sense now. _He’s presenting._ He’s presenting as an omega. He’s going into his first heat and he’s alone at the company, not even in the safety of their dorm. Part of him is too embarrassed to do the thing he’s supposed to, wishing he could just go through it himself, without having to explain and then deal with all the awkwardness _(and possible rejection, his subconscious adds)_ but he has no experience and has no idea how he’s actually going to behave, what if a random alpha finds him and decides to take the matter into their own hands and he can’t get away? He shudders just thinking about it. He knows what he has to do, now he just has to bite back the embarrassment and ask Hongjoong for… _help._  
And then suddenly, like his heat somehow knows he realized what’s going on, his mind is starting to feel clouded. It’s like he’s looking at everything through a haze, his thoughts coming to him through a thick sugary syrup. He has to get to Hongjoong quickly, while he can still think of things other than… being bred.

He pulls his pants back up, stumbling out of the bathroom and through the hallway down to the studio Hongjoong’s in. He practically bursts in through the door, Hongjoong jumping a bit at the way the door slams against the wall, looking back at Seonghwa, hands coming up to push one side of the headphones off his ear to hear what Seonghwa has to say.

“H- Hongjoong,” Seonghwa manages to get out as he rushes to the younger man, hand coming down to grab at Hongjoong’s wrist, startling him in the process. 

Hongjoong takes his headphones off completely, turning his chair to face Seonghwa “Is there something wrong?” 

He sees the concern marring Hongjoong’s features as the younger takes in Seonghwa’s appearance, bangs plastered to his forehead, face flushed red, pupils blown wide, t-shirt clinging to him with all the sweat dripping off him.

“’m… heat- help.. me,” he chokes out, the hand not holding onto Hongjoong’s wrist coming up to grip Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, Seonghwa, should I get the manager? What should I do, _oh god._ ”

“No!” Seonghwa exclaims, climbing up onto the chair with Hongjoong, knees coming up to rest around Hongjoong’s thighs where he’s sat. “I just need you, _want it to be you_ ,” he admits, looking down, avoiding Hongjoong’s gaze. “I trust you.”

“Seonghwa I-… I don’t know what to do though, we should tell someone who knows what to do and-“ Hongjoong sounds panicked, his hands now clinging to Seonghwa’s waist, holding him at a distance, eyes darting around nervously. 

“Do you not want to?” Seonghwa asks in a small voice, eyes brimming with tears at the perceived rejection, _maybe he should’ve stayed locked in that bathroom_ “Please, Hongjoong,” he adds, voice just as small and vulnerable as he feels, the hormones making his mind freak out. 

“No, of course, I’ll- I’ll help if you want me to!” Hongjoong looks so unsure, hands fluttering around Seonghwa, like he’s not sure where to put them, even though he had them firmly on the juncture of Seonghwa’s hips and waist just a second ago.

Seonghwa wordlessly gets off Hongjoong’s lap, turning around to push some of the folders and half empty water bottles off the desk, quickly shedding his top before laying himself over the space he just freed up, pushing his hips back a bit, hands teasing on the waistband of his pants like he’s trying to lure Hongjoong in.

And even though Hongjoong is still stunned from the unexpected events, he slowly gets up from the chair, taking a tentative step towards Seonghwa, staring at him with wide eyes as he sheds his t-shirt and runs his hands gently down Seonghwa’s back, the older arching into it, feet shuffling impatiently. 

“Please, just do it, I need you, I’m already-“ Seonghwa stops and buries his face in the desk surface, embarrassed. 

“You’re already what?” Hongjoong prompts, teasing his fingers at the waistband of Seonghwa’s pants.

“Please don’t make me say it.” Seonghwa’s voice sounds so tiny and vulnerable that Hongjoong lets it go, pulling Seonghwa’s pants and underwear down in one go, letting the older step out of it as he throws it somewhere off to the side and takes in the beautiful sight that is naked Seonghwa, bent over a table, legs shaking as he pushes his ass out towards Hongjoong.  
Hongjoong notices the sheen of Seonghwa’s skin where his cheeks meet and he parts them, looking at Seonghwa’s sopping wet hole in wonder. He can’t believe this. Seonghwa really is an omega, dripping slick from his hole, ready to be claimed by Hongjoong, almost begging him for it. He rubs over the opening with two of his fingers experimentally, feeling his cock twitch in the confines of his pants. “Have you ever..?”

“No,” Seonghwa admits “I never thought… I thought I’d be a beta.” He sounds humiliated, refusing to look back at Hongjoong, stubbornly staring straight ahead.

“You do know that betas ca-“

“ _Please_ stop talking and do something,” Seonghwa interrupts desperately, mind cloudy with arousal, pushing his ass back on Hongjoong’s fingers.

Hongjoong snorts but he _does_ work a finger into Seonghwa’s hole, awkwardly twisting it around and promptly adding another finger, the sopping wet hole opening up for it easily. The omega moans, face flushed but still rocking his hips backwards before he stills, curling in on himself as much as the desk under his body allows him. 

“Hurts,” he whimpers out, voice tinny and shifts around “Please, I need- I need more.” 

And it’s with those words that Hongjoong can tell the heat has finally taken over Seonghwa, all the embarrassment leaving his body, upper half slumping over the desk, legs spreading wider in invitation, more slick slipping out of his hole, dripping down his thighs.  
Hongjoong is proud to say that his hand shakes minimally as he works a third finger into Seonghwa’s ass, more slick dripping out as he scissors the omega open. He is so hard in his pants, cock leaking precum where it’s trapped against his tummy by his underwear. Seonghwa is moaning, ass clenching around Hongjoong’s fingers as he drools down onto the desk, reaching behind him to swat at the hand in his ass.

“Please… fill me up.” 

Hongjoong is starting to feel lightheaded. Seonghwa is right there, _presenting as an omega_ , bent over a desk in his studio, feverishly begging Hongjoong to fuck him? He knows that for the most part, it’s just the heat talking and after it subsides, Seonghwa is most likely going to be embarrassed about the things that left his mouth, but for now, Hongjoong lets himself enjoy it. He quickly sheds his pants and underwear, mindlessly sucking the sweet slick off his fingers as he watches Seonghwa squirm desperately.

“-joong,” Seonghwa hiccups, lifting his head up and looking back at him, eyes brimming with tears, silently urging Hongjoong to hurry up and finally just stick his cock in him.

Hongjoong has half the mind to ask about a condom but he thinks that Seonghwa would probably lose his mind if he did, not to mention that they’re a pack, or at least going to be one when they all finally present one by one and make it official. 

The sound that Seonghwa makes as Hongjoong finally lines his cock up is indescribable, a wrecked moan that makes Hongjoong’s cock twitch and leak out more precum, adding to the slick already there. He then slowly breaches Seonghwa’s opening, hissing at the scorching heat that envelops his cock like a vice. “It’s so warm,” he lets out in surprise, pushing the rest of his length into Seonghwa, hips stuttering as he tries to stay still for the omega’s sake, holding himself back from mindlessly chasing his own pleasure.  
Soon enough, Seonghwa starts pushing his ass back, small desperate whimpers leaving his mouth, wordlessly urging Hongjoong to _get on with it_ so Hongjoong sets up a slow rhythm, hands gripping onto Seonghwa’s hipbones in an effort to ground himself and not cum in less than three seconds. 

“A-alpha, please,” Seonghwa moans out, nails scratching over the surface of the desk in hopes of finding a purchase and Hongjoong tenses up, his vision going black for a split second. _What the hell._

Seonghwa doesn’t seem to notice what he’d just said, taking the reins once he notices Hongjoong going still and fucking himself back on his cock, like Hongjoong is just a dildo for him to get off on, tiny moans leaving his mouth each time he takes Hongjoong’s dick down to the hilt.  
Hongjoong’s mind is suddenly very preoccupied with the image of himself presenting as an alpha, stretching Seonghwa out on his knot, breeding him full of his cum and just like that, he snaps out of his trance, his front meeting Seonghwa’s back, one arm wrapping around Seonghwa’s chest, pulling him closer, the other bracing himself on the desk, hips snapping hard and fast, Seonghwa just taking it like a good omega, already sounding so fucked out as he moans uncontrollably, the obscene squelch of slick his backing track.  
And then he’s coming, all of his previous sounds cutting off in his throat, drool dripping down his chin as he tightens up like a vice around Hongjoong, painting the desk with his cum before laying on it limply, Hongjoong’s arm not enough to hold him up.  
Hongjoong can’t last much longer after that, surprised he even lasted at all, just a couple more thrusts in Seonghwa’s still spasming hole before he’s burying himself as far as he can in that heat and filling the omega up with his cum, small wrecked moans slipping past his lips as he buries his head in Seonghwa’s upper back, as far up as he can reach while he’s still inside him, mouthing at the skin there, taking a moment to gather himself so that his legs don’t immediately give out underneath him upon pulling out.

Seonghwa, sweet patient Seonghwa stays still and allows Hongjoong to catch his breath even though his cock is still painfully hard and straining against his tummy, his hole dripping cum and slick down his thighs, aching to be filled once again. 

Hongjoong peels himself off Seonghwa’s sweaty back and practically falls into the chair, legs falling limply to the sides as he stares at the omega’s pink glistening hole, spent cock twitching uselessly at the knowledge that it was him who filled Seonghwa with all that cum, and acting on a strange impulse, he scoots the chair closer, scoops the cum from Seonghwa’s perineum and pushes it back into his hole, the omega moaning sweetly and arching his back at that. Hongjoong pulls his fingers out, watching with curious eyes as Seonghwa flips around, seating himself on the edge of the desk, stretching his long legs towards Hongjoong, positioning them on the arm rests of the chair, giving Hongjoong the perfect view of his leaking cock and hole. Seonghwa’s pupils are blown wide, no doubt the effect of the heat, body still thrumming with arousal and so Hongjoong does what any other responsible leader should and plunges two of his fingers straight back into Seonghwa’s hole, rubbing them intently on his prostate, the omega’s head thumping back against the desk with a keen, legs trembling on each side of Hongjoong, angry red cock steadily leaking precum all over his tummy. 

“Hongjoong, I’m gonna-“ he gasps out, hand darting down to grasp at his cock, petting over it lightly as he continues trembling, clenching around Hongjoong’s fingers as he gets closer and closer to another orgasm.

“That’s it, c’mon, let go for me,” Hongjoong whispers, encouraging the omega as he attaches his lips to the side of his knee.

And then Seonghwa’s arching his back, ropes of cum painting his tummy and chest prettily, his hole seemingly drawing Hongjoong’s fingers even deeper inside as he works him though his orgasm, waiting until he finally finishes, legs dropping from the chair, hanging limply off the side of the desk, before he pulls them out, a gush of slick following them, adding to the small puddle of slick, cum and sweat on the floor right underneath him. 

Seonghwa is slow to come to, Hongjoong helping him stand up, sitting him in the chair and running off to get a wet towel (after he puts his clothes on, of course). When he comes back to the studio, Seonghwa is still sitting in the chair, looking very preoccupied with his own fingernails, blush only intensifying when Hongjoong wordlessly crouches down in front of him, wiping down the leftover stickiness the paper tissues didn’t get rid of, being especially gentle when he runs it over the soft cock and tender hole. When he deems him sufficiently clean, he gets up, helping Seonghwa up to get him dressed, giving him a reassuring smile and a soft kiss to his forehead, a promise for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they clean up the puddle under the desk? We may never know.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Hongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 2 weeks but the 2nd chapter is finally here
> 
> Small warning, there is a part where Hongjoong has a small panic attack and does something that could be interpreted as self harm (it's very mild, not presented as sh and only lasts one line) if you'd like to avoid it, just skip the paragraph starting with "It doesn’t take too long for it to be clear..." you're not really missing anything

Hongjoong is stressed. He could deal with being the leader while preparing for debut but everything became much harder after Seonghwa presented. For weeks his heat cycle was still unstable and he kept waking up covered in sweat, running a fever and then there were the sudden bouts of leaking slick without any obvious reason. It was supposedly a relatively normal occurrence that some omegas experienced after their first heat, their body trying to even out the sudden changes in hormone levels. Seonghwa managed to hide it pretty well, not wanting to worry the rest of the members, electing to take care of it by himself if it got too bad, holing himself up in the bathroom or their own room, when Hongjoong politely offered to leave any time Seonghwa needed, both of them still very awkward around the topic after the haze of Seonghwa’s first heat completely dissipated, leaving him flushed red all over in a whole different way, throwing himself face down on the bed, only daring to peek out a few minutes later to apologize to Hongjoong and then go back to sulking, burying himself under the blanket.   
The talking-to they got from their manager after they told him about Seonghwa presenting wasn’t even that bad, he wasn’t mad like they expected, mostly just relieved that nothing bad happened and that Seonghwa had someone trustworthy to help him through it (they both flush the deepest shade of red at that, refusing to make eye contact). 

It’s a bit awkward between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, neither of them exactly knowing how to behave after what transpired between them. He knows that Seonghwa feels lonely, being the only one who’s presented, being around the people that are supposed to be his mates when he doesn’t even know when they’re finally going to be together.   
Hongjoong wishes he could help Seonghwa, sick of seeing the omega tense up without any obvious reason, smelling the pheromones that the unpresented Hongjoong can’t. Seonghwa told him about his fears one night after drinking. How he worries about the way society _(it’s the unspoken ‘alphas’ that worries Hongjoong)_ views omegas when Seonghwa himself feels like he has no control over his desires, like he’s exactly one of those lustful omegas that will do anything for cock (that makes Hongjoong flush, memory suddenly filled with Seonghwa begging for him oh-so-prettily, and he has to will his semi-erection to go down).

There’re only a few months left until Hongjoong’s birthday. Only a few months until the reality of presenting is unavoidable. There’s even less time until their debut and that’s what makes it all even scarier. What if he presents while performing? Or during a fansign? How can he be a good leader to the others if he’s somewhere writhing, thinking with his dick? (or perhaps his hole…) Maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a leader after all. He could deal with public speeches and herding the members but managing a pack was wholly different from managing a group. He didn’t know how to deal with heats and ruts and hormones, he already felt like he let Seonghwa down when he took care of him during his heat.

It was clear that Seonghwa still liked him as a friend (or perhaps he suddenly became an outstanding actor) if the way he insisted Hongjoong stay at the dorm as much as possible and sleep in his own bed instead of the uncomfortable couch in the studio was anything to go by. Unless that was still the effect of omega hormones, trying to keep his pack well rested and fed, trying to keep them together. Which meant on some deeper level, Seonghwa _(or at least his omega self)_ considered them a pack, which did strange things to Hongjoong’s insides, and he preferred to not dwell on the things that thought made him feel. 

Hongjoong is scared of presenting. He knows that once he presents, their pack bonds will slowly start to form and he’s still so very afraid of rejection, of not being good enough of a pack leader when he doesn’t even feel like a good group leader, always spending all his time at the studio by himself, instead of trying to help out his younger members. What if they present and he’s not there when they need him? Not to mention how scared Hongjoong is of the way the hormones will affect his mind, he doesn’t like not being able to think clearly. And now that Seonghwa presented, the reality of his unavoidable future seemed to be approaching him like a freight train. He should be focusing on their debut but instead, he’s there stressing out over his sexual organs.

Lately, Hongjoong has been feeling constantly on edge, something building deep inside him, getting ready to burst, and all of a sudden, being around Seonghwa became too suffocating, Hongjoong’s mind suddenly intent on forcing him to remember Seonghwa’s heat at any and all possible times, making him excuse himself to go to the bathroom at more than one occasion (he mostly tries to make it go down with sheer force of will or with cold water, only daring to indulge himself in the shower at the end of the day, when he allows his mind run free before washing himself so thoroughly it might seem like he’s trying to scrub the guilt away). It all feels so wrong. Even though he actually had consensual sex with Seonghwa, only seeming to think of him in a sexual way and using him as some sort of a masturbatory material makes Hongjoong feel so dirty and perverse that he suddenly can’t make himself face Seonghwa, instead choosing to hole himself back in his studio, sacrificing proper sleep in his bed for the sake of his roommate and his own sanity (and perhaps his cock, as he would prefer to not get friction burns from the excessive masturbation that seems to happen whenever he so much as thinks about Seonghwa for too long). 

He can feel the disappointment in the looks Seonghwa gives him from across the room, in the way he comes into his studio every day, standing in the doorway, not daring to step further inside, probably reminded of what transpired during his heat, pleading with Hongjoong to please come home. And though Hongjoong knows that turning Seonghwa away is just widening the gap between them but that doesn’t stop him from mercilessly telling Seonghwa about how he’s busy and needs to stay at the studio (even if it’s somewhere between a truth and a lie) and then guiltily unzipping his pants and bringing himself to climax as soon as he’s sure Seonghwa’s gone from the vicinity of Hongjoong’s studio. He feels like a sexual deviant, dirty, suddenly only able to think of their oldest s a sexual object, his mind seemingly twisted after their tryst in the studio a few weeks back and it breaks him a little inside each time, internally beating himself up over it and throwing himself deep into his work to try and make himself forget what he’s starting to become, some manner of a dark vicious beast growing inside him. 

It’s been about three days since Hongjoong locked himself in his studio, switching between working on music and jerking off and then feeling guilty and working on music even harder to distract himself, and it worked well enough for those three days until it no longer seemed viable. 

Hongjoong woke up, ready to continue with his current routine but the ten minutes of hopelessly trying to focus on what was on the screen proved that that wouldn’t be easy. There was an abundance of energy coursing through him, making him feel like he would jump out of his skin if he continued to sit there and do nothing for even just three more minutes. For the first time in quite some time (perhaps even his entire life), Hongjoong had felt the urge to go to a gym and get rid of those strange pent up feelings looming inside of him, the only problem being Hongjoong’s stubborn desire to leave the studio as little as he can, lest he meet Seonghwa, which was something he truly wanted to avoid, at least until he made sense of his feelings and gained control over his body, more specifically, his stubborn, stubborn penis. 

And so, Hongjoong works out on the tiny bit of available floor in the studio, starting with pushups, switching to sit-ups, stopping only to down his entire water bottle, his throat incredibly parched, sweat rolling off him, the air conditioner doing nothing to help, clothes completely soaked as he drops down to the floor, back leaning against the side of his work desk, gasping for breath as he tries to calm his spinning head. He feels incredibly sick and doesn’t even have the strength to get up and get more water and so he instead lets himself slump over to the side, not caring about the uncomfortableness of the hard floor and dozes off. 

He wakes up confused, indescribable heat consuming his body and he scrambles into a sitting position, grasping at his water bottle, internally cursing himself when he realizes it’s empty. He struggles up to his feet, cringing at the wet cling of his clothes, and hobbles over to the closest bathroom, filling his water bottle and immediately downing it before refilling it and making his way back to the studio. It isn’t until he’s sitting in his chair that he realizes the reason for a large part of his discomfort. His dick is straining painfully against his pants, making Hongjoong hiss out in not entirely positive way when he runs his hand over it. His head spins as it dawns on him, _he’s presenting_. The sudden realization makes him nauseous and he goes through a brief moment of panic before he steels himself, pushing himself off the wall and making his chair stop in its usual spot in front of the computer. He takes a deep breath as he makes a promise to himself to just ignore it until it goes away, giving his all to working on music and pretending like everything’s fine.

It doesn’t take too long for it to be clear that ignoring it is not exactly a possibility but Hongjoong is nothing if not stubborn so he instead resolves himself to grasping at the arm rests of the chair, gritting his teeth as he bounces his leg anxiously, trying to distract himself from the pressure at the base of his cock, _the place where the knot is going to come in_ , his brain helpfully ( _not_ ) supplies. His breath quickens, coming in short shallow bursts that don’t give him nearly enough oxygen that he needs. Panic seizes him, his hands wrapping around his forearms, nails digging in to try and ground himself, leaving behind angry red indents, vision blurring as he lets his forehead rest against the desk in front of him, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears seeming to come out of nowhere. He wants Seonghwa, his packmember, _his mate_. His mind is all over the place but thinking about Seonghwa makes his breathing even out, grounding him a bit.

It’s after Hongjoong has calmed down more, pacing nervously back and forth in the small space behind his desk, that the door opens, revealing a disheveled Seonghwa. Hongjoong’s pulse quickens, nose suddenly assaulted by the most wonderful smell and he just stops in his tracks, arms tightening around himself, forcing himself to not react and act out on any primal impulses. 

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa sounds almost as panicked as Hongjoong feels, slamming the door to the studio behind him, making a step to get closer to the presenting alpha.

“Please stop,” Hongjoong asks but there’s no real bite behind his words, need almost consuming him. “I can deal with this myself, you don’t have to force yourself.”

“Force myself? Hongjoong, we’re a pack now, what don’t you get? I want to do this, I want to be with you in any way possible, I want you to come home and sleep in our bed, take care of our pack. I want you, _alpha_.”

And then the omega is approaching him confidently, taking Hongjoong’s hands into his own, squeezing them comfortingly before letting them drop to his sides, turning around and promptly dropping his pants and underwear to the floor in one swift motion, bending over the desk and presenting his hole to his alpha. 

“C’mon then,” he says over his shoulder, cheeks dusted with red, biting his lips in a clear show of nervousness. 

“S-Seonghwa, I-I-,” Hongjoong stutters, internally fighting himself to stay back and not give in to his urges, even if his crotch hurts like it’s being squeezed in a vice “I don’t wanna hurt you, I _can’t_ hurt you.”

Seonghwa gives up on trying to lure Hongjoong in with his body, when the younger seems intent on looking anywhere but the omega, and he turns around, slowly approaching Hongjoong who’s still fixed in the same spot he’s been in since Seonghwa walked in. He slowly runs his hands up Hongjoong’s chest, locking them behind his neck. “You smell so good, alpha, I want you so bad.” 

Hongjoong inhales sharply and his breath catches in his chest, eyes gleaming over with something more primal, yet he still makes no move to touch Seonghwa. _That’s fine. If Hongjoong isn’t going to make any moves, Seonghwa will_. 

The omega doesn’t have to think twice before he drops to his knees, wincing slightly when his bare skin scrapes on the floor, hands quick on the button of Hongjoong’s jeans, pulling them open when Hongjoong doesn’t make any moves to stop him.   
Hongjoong’s dick pops out like a spring, red and very angry looking, so hard that Seonghwa winces in sympathy at the hiss Hongjoong lets out, looking up to catch Hongjoong staring down at him with his piercing gaze and Seonghwa doesn’t waste any time in attaching his lips to the alpha’s cock. 

Perhaps it should’ve felt more awkward for him, now that he wasn’t in heat and able to think more clearly about what was happening and how this was the first time he ever had his mouth on a penis, but the heady smell of pure alpha musk was making him leak, lapping at the head of Hongjoong’s cock like it was a lollipop. Seonghwa was pretty lucky for having a big mouth and he tried to use it to stuff as much of Hongjoong’s cock in as he could before his throat seized up, making him pull off and cough, eyes watering. That makes Seonghwa rethink his plan, choosing instead to run his mouth along the side of Hongjoong’s cock, running his tongue and lips up and down, listening to Hongjoong’s breathing pick up, one of the alpha’s hands hesitantly coming up to rest on the side of Seonghwa’s neck, fingers running over the ends of his hair at the back of his neck, the scent of alpha arousal becoming stronger and stronger. Seonghwa shifts where he’s kneeling, the tip of his dick rubbing against the hem of his t-shirt, his cheeks slick where he’s dripping from arousal. He knows Hongjoong can smell it, his dick twitching at the omega’s arousal but he still makes no moves to act on his lust. 

Seonghwa’s inner omega is singing at the thought of a thick alpha knot and without thinking too much about it, he moves to mouth at the base of Hongjoong’s dick, right where a knot would pop out, the flesh there already looking just the tiniest bit swollen. That seems to do Hongjoong in, both his hands pulling Seonghwa up by his armpits, nudging him to lean over the desk, not even giving the omega time to adjust as he hikes his t-shirt up a bit and pressing two of his fingers into his hole, unceremoniously scissoring them before adding a third, working them in and out for a bit before he deems it enough, Seonghwa’s hole already so relaxed at just the mere presence of his alpha, pushing his own jeans down and off before he grabs at Seonghwa’s hips, plunging his hard cock right in, punching the breath right out of the older at suddenly being filled to the brim, the scent of omega slick sickeningly sweet in the air. 

Hongjoong finds his rhythm easily, soon giving in and dropping down to press against Seonghwa’s back, pulling him back just a bit to nibble on the base of his neck, right where the mating bite would go, hips pistoning in and out roughly, slick squelching as they both moan in pleasure at every thrust. 

“Fuck, are you going to knot me Joongie?” Seonghwa’s not sure when exactly he got so bold or if he’s just this affected by the ‘alpha in rut’ pheromones but he’s not going to complain, not when everything feels so good, his cock and hole leaking at the thought of being plugged full of cum with a thick knot, forced to take it until it goes down _(though he knows that first rut knots only last maybe ten minutes at most)_

Hongjoong moans out something incoherent, hips speeding up, the hand on Seonghwa’s hip tightening enough to leave bruises, the tightness at the base of his cock increasing with the tentative beginnings of a knot. 

“Hwa, _Hwa_ , do you want me to fill you up? Breed you full of my cum?” Hongjoong sounds almost delirious now, rough thrusts jostling Seonghwa forward on the desk, the omega clinging onto it, each thrust forcing a hiccupped moan out of him. “Fuck!” Hongjoong’s hips stutter, knot starting to pull a bit unpleasantly at Seonghwa’s hole when it goes in and out, a clear sign of how close the alpha was to an orgasm. 

Hongjoong manages a couple more thrusts before he buries himself to the hilt inside Seonghwa, knot swelling fully, locking them together as he fills the omega with his cum.   
Seonghwa gasps, leaning back until he’s almost upright, back to Hongjoong’s chest, hissing when the knot pulls at his rim.

“Fuck, there’s so much cum,” he whispers mostly to himself, petting one hand down over his tummy like he’d be able to feel the liquid filling him up, before grabbing at his leaking cock and jerking himself off quickly, painting the desk in front of him with ropes of his milky cum.

Hongjoong sways a bit on his feet, burying his face in Seonghwa’s back, the omega’s contracting hole milking his knot even more. It doesn’t take too long for the knot to go down, letting Hongjoong slip out from Seonghwa, leaving an unpleasant aching feeling behind for both of them, both still adjusting to the novelty of it.   
There’s a lot of cum dripping out of Seonghwa’s hole, Hongjoong watching it, mesmerized, still-hard cock twitching at the view.

Seonghwa doesn’t waste much time, turning around and pushing Hongjoong back into the chair, straddling his lap and connecting their lips in a messy kiss as he takes the alpha’s cock back into his hole, riding him as the mixture of slick and cum coats Hongjoong’s thighs.

Hongjoong’s hands are free to roam all over the omega’s body and he pushes his shirt up and over his head, attaching his mouth to Seonghwa’s nipple, delighting at the pleasured moan that leaves his lips at the action.   
He can feel himself getting close, the omega’s slick hole feeling like heaven around his insatiable cock and he wraps his hand around Seonghwa’s half-hard dick, jerking him off as their tongues intertwine once again.

The moans Seonghwa breathes into his mouth are enough to push him to climax, pressing the omega’s hips down to allow his knot to slip in once again, letting the older man rock back and forth on it as he paints his insides once again. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he says softly, pressing gentle kisses down Seonghwa’s sternum, hand still working over his cock until Seonghwa stills where he’s seated on his knot, cum leaking all over Hongjoong’s fingers.

They both take a moment to just close their eyes and relax in each other’s hold, calming their erratic breathing down as they wait for the knot to release them.

“Thank you,” Hongjoong breathes into the quiet, petting his clean hand over the back of Seonghwa’s head.

“We _have_ to stop having sex in the studio,” Seonghwa says, breathless and gives a tired but still beaming smile to Hongjoong, pushing his hair back and pressing his lips against his sweaty forehead.

Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	3. San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this!! It might still suck but at least the smut is filthy, I truly went overboard this time, idk what happened...
> 
> Also just a little warning, there's like a talk of mpreg towards the end of the chapter but it's basically just dirty talk, there's not gonna be any pregnancy in this fic
> 
> Also I had no energy to edit this so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know  
> Thank you for reading as always!!
> 
> _Note for this chapter: Overuse of the word "baby"_

San’s always been rather observant, paying attention to the subtle changes in people’s demeanor, noticing the small details in everything, so for him, it’s easy to tell that something’s changed about Hongjoong and Seonghwa. He’s been watching them for a couple months now, watching them grow more and more comfortable with each other, seeming to prefer not leaving each other’s side. There was a stark difference in their behavior, not only in comparison to their own selves a year ago, but also when he compared it to the relationship between the rest of them. They were all close and loved each other dearly but it felt like their hyungs had something special between them, making them glow in each other’s presence.   
No other member besides San seemed to care all too much, dismissing it as their hyungs just growing closer together with their debut but San knew better than that. This was something that San knew a lot about and it was easy to figure out. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were twenty now and with the way they had changed, it was clear that they have both presented and were bonded together, prepared for mating. 

When San brought it up to Wooyoung, the younger man just laughed it off, saying that San was just obsessed with the whole ‘ _presenting and mating thing_ ’ and was projecting onto their hyungs. San didn’t let the fact that Wooyoung didn’t share his opinion on secondary gender and packmates discourage him. He’s always found the whole thing beautiful and romantic, even if his peers seemed to think otherwise. And even if his teammates didn’t think anything of it, San knew that he had the truth and that was enough for him, the knowledge that one day, all eight of them will be together like this, the special bond they all have reinforced by official marks and documents. _Just thinking about it makes his tummy tingle pleasantly with anticipation._ Unlike most people his age, San looked forward to presenting for more reasons than just bragging rights, not concerned by the possibility of his status becoming a burden to him. He’s always had an inkling that he’s going to be an omega and he was perfectly content with that, even if it seemed that no one ever really wanted to present as one. 

San thinks about starting to mark the days until his birthday in his personal calendar, counting down until he’s finally ready to present, even if he knows that there’s no way to know how long until he actually presents, always a possibility of not presenting until his next birthday, possibly even longer if he happens to be a late bloomer. He knows that there’s still plenty of time until his time comes so in the meantime, he focuses his attention on his roommate, as in terms of age, Yunho should logically be the first of the 99s to present. 

Turns out, there’s no need to do any of that as San somehow manages to present before Yunho or Yeosang, despite being younger. January turns to February and nothing seems out of ordinary (the unusual closeness the hyungs have been displaying has since become a normal occurrence) until one day Yunho’s looking for one of his hoodies that he says he’s sure he last seen thrown over the chair in their room but now it’s nowhere to be found, so of course San, like the good roommate he is, helps him look for it (it is also his room that the hoodie got lost in, after all), even going as far as to climb up the steps to his bed to get a look at the room from a vantage point. What he doesn’t expect though is that as he’s halfway up the steps and the top of his bed comes into view, he notices the offending piece of clothing wrapped around his pillow but that’s not all, all of his plushies and blankets are piled around the sides of his bed and he even sees various other pieces of clothing belonging to himself or the other members. San freezes, wheels in his mind turning as he mechanically grabs the hoodie and walks to the living room, where Yunho continues his search, handing the hoodie to him without a word, only offering an attempt at a smile before walking himself back to their room.

San isn’t stupid, he knows what he’s seen, knows what it means. He’s nesting, he’s sure of it. He still looks it up online though, just to make sure, because there aren’t that many resources documenting nesting in omegas as it is a rather uncommon phenomenon but he doesn’t have much luck there either. He makes an attempt to search it up in English but gives it up after a few minutes and instead lies down on his bed, shuffling all the plushies pillows and blankets of _his nest_ around until it feels right and goes to sleep, leaving his concerns for future San.

No matter how excited San is, it still feels awkward to approach his hyungs about this, but he knows that he’s making the right decision. He stalks off to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room while Yunho is busy, hands nervously playing with the hem of his oversized t-shirt as he stands in front of his hyungs, trying to find the least awkward way to put it, but coming up with nothing. _Perhaps he should’ve thought this out a little better._ His hyungs are both looking increasingly more concerned as his silence drags on.

“I’m an omega!” he blurts out, immediately cringing at his own words.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchange a quick incredulous look before turning to look at San again, an uncertain smile showing up weakly on Seonghwa’s face, like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh or be concerned.

“San-ah, you don’t know that for sure, you might end up bei-“

“I’m nesting!” San interrupts Hongjoong, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Seonghwa attempts to stand up in shock from where he’s sitting on his bed, but bumps his head against the top bunk, comically falling back down with a pained whine. None of them laugh.

“Y-you’re nesting? Are… are you sure?” Seonghwa asks when he somewhat recovers, Hongjoong still frozen in place with his mouth gaped open. 

San looks up at their eldest hyung and his expression brightens. “I know it’s not really common but I’m positive that that’s what it is! I can show you, if you want…”

He shows his hyungs the nest and after that, they end up piling up all their blankets and pillows on the floor of Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room, drinking the hot chocolate Seonghwa made them.  
From what little they could find online (with the help of Hongjoong’s English knowledge), they figure San’s heat should come no more than a week later. Thankfully, their manager is understanding and clears out San’s practice schedule, allowing the two eldest to also take time off, to help “take care” of San (they all flush red at the remark, rushing to end the call as fast as possible).   
They don’t talk about presenting and what’s to come much, they just inform San of their status and then he ends up squished in between them, giggling as they both rub themselves against San, scenting him. He’s happy even if he can’t smell the pheromones yet, just the knowledge of being accepted as a member of the future pack is enough.

It’s a bit strange knowing you’re going to present any day now and trying to keep it a secret (they agreed to not tell the others to not worry them) but San goes about his day just a little bit brighter, pep in his step and something warm in his chest at the knowledge that it’s finally his time to present, one step closer to his dream of finally becoming a pack.   
He wakes up every day, hoping for any sign of an incoming heat, only to end up disappointed. He takes a pleasure in letting his hyungs scent him though, even if he’s personally not getting much out of it except cuddles and the vague sense of belonging. Seonghwa and Hongjoong seem happy though and that makes San perfectly content to wait just a couple more days to see if he finally presents.

It’s four days after the initial discovery of the nest that San wakes up covered in sweat and a tingling heat in his tummy. He takes a moment to just lie there, giddy about his current situation before he finally decides to get out of bed, stumbling a little on his way down from the bunk as his vision blurs at the sudden movement.   
It’s almost noon which means that his teammates are at the studio, practicing based on their individual schedule but San knows that at least one of his hyungs will be home, not daring to leave San alone when his first heat was near. 

San drags himself through the hallway to his hyungs’ room only to find it empty but he can smell what he assumes are pheromones and has half a mind to enter the room to bury his face in the blankets and rub his nose all over them just to get his fill of the intoxicating scents but instead he turns around and heads to the common area in hopes of finding his hyungs there and maybe getting a glass of water because his throat feels parched. 

As soon as he steps out of the hallway, Seonghwa is bolting from where he’s seated on the sofa and rushing to San to embrace him, rubbing his nose and lips over the base of San’s neck. It feels good to be touched like that, inhaling Seonghwa’s comforting smell and San can feel the heat stirring in his lower half and the wet feeling between his cheeks when he shifts on his feet. 

“Hyung,” he whimpers out and he suddenly feels so small, unsure of what to do, half of him wanting to think rationally and talk about it like they probably should back when his brain wasn’t fogging up with lust, and the other half just aching to be taken in whichever way his mate desires. 

“Don’t worry Sannie, I got you, let me just call Hongjoong so we can help you, okay?” Seonghwa’s voice is like a warm blanket over him, bringing immense comfort and San is placated enough to go sit in the kitchen, sipping at his juice as Seonghwa makes a call to Hongjoong, who’s at the studio. It works for a little while, sitting mostly still as he watches Seonghwa pace around the living room, having some sort of a hushed argument with Hongjoong on the phone but then San gets too distracted by the feeling of his cock straining in his underwear and the unpleasant wetness coming from his hole and he weakly hits the counter with his little fists a couple times to try and distract himself from the need to rip his pants off right there and try to appease his hole by stuffing it with his own fingers. 

Fortunately, the noise alerts Seonghwa who quickly bids a goodbye to Hongjoong, telling him to hurry before tossing his phone on the couch and rushing to San to wrap his arms around him and carefully lead him to his and Hongjoong’s room.   
Everything is a blur then. One moment he’s standing in front of the door and the next he’s sprawled on the bed and Seonghwa is pulling his pants down, something intoxicating sneaking into his scent.

_“Hyung, please.”_ He’s not even sure what exactly he’s asking for but he feels like if he doesn’t get Seonghwa’s hands or lips on him, he might just die.

“Are you in pain?” 

San hears the worry in Seonghwa’s voice and can also smell the subtle change in his pheromones as he shakes his head, hands reaching out desperately towards Seonghwa in hopes of getting him to do… something. 

Seonghwa meets San’s eyes and gives a tiny nod and then, with no hesitation, attaches his lips to San’s inner thigh, sucking and nibbling on the skin there and San goes completely boneless, a wave of slick slipping out of his hole, aroused whimpers leaving his mouth unabashedly. His hips rut up as he spreads his legs, trying to present his slick hole so he can finally get it filled like it’s aching to.

And then finally, there’s the pressure of Seonghwa’s finger, easily breaching in with how wet San is, immediately joined by a second finger, fucking them deep inside him and San goes slack jawed, leaking even more slick in between Seonghwa’s probing fingers. 

“Does that feel good Sannie?” 

San can smell the cloying scent of Seonghwa’s arousal, imagining the way the other omega is probably leaking slick all over his own cheeks and thighs and he tightens up around Seonghwa’s fingers with a gasp.   
Even thought the haze of heat and pleasure, he notices the sound of the front door smashing closed and a spark goes through him, senses screaming _alpha!_ and he whines, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he turns his head to the side, to look towards the door leading to the hallway. It’s not too long before the door opens, wafting the addictive scent of an alpha in and San jolts with a broken sound as Seonghwa chooses that exact moment to firmly press against his prostate and San leaks even more slick and precum than before.

“Alpha, _alpha_.” San feels broken, mind set only on having his alpha there, touching him, filling him up.

“Oh baby.” Hongjoong’s voice is low, the effect of omega pheromones immediately apparent in the alpha’s own scent. He shrugs his clothes off quickly and climbs in the bed with them, San crying out when Seonghwa pulls his fingers out from San’s hole to make space for Hongjoong.

“You smell so good, baby,” he murmurs as he presses his face into the crook of San’s neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on his scent gland. “You both do,” he adds when he lifts his head up, making eye contact with Seonghwa before leaning in to kiss him, tongues wrapping around each other filthily. 

“C’mon, let’s take care of you, hm?” Hongjoong’s eyes are kind as he smiles down at San, gentle hands helping him turn over but San can smell the strong heady scent of alpha arousal heavy in the room.   
Working on some sort of an innate instinct, he arches his back once he’s on his hands and knees, presenting his slick hole to the alpha, leaning into Seonghwa’s hands gently running through his hair where he sits in front of him. 

“Oh baby, you’re so wet for us already? _Pretty wet baby_.” 

San whines a little at the teasing, choosing to instead mouth wet kisses on Seonghwa’s thighs and tummy, desperately gripping onto the pillow below Seonghwa when he feels Hongjoong’s tongue run across his hole. He can’t stop the little noises leaving his mouth, on the verge of being overwhelmed. Hongjoong eating him out so good, lapping at his slick like it’s the most delicious meal; the scent of Seonghwa’s own slick right under his nose, the leaking head of his dick right in front of San’s face. He looks up at his hyung, the omega’s pupils blown wide as his eyes dart between San’s face and down where Hongjoong’s face is buried in between San’s wet cheeks. 

Without much consideration, San untangles one of his hands from the pillow to grab at Seonghwa’s dick, leading it to his mouth to suckle on the head like it’s a lollipop, letting Seonghwa tangle his hands in San’s hair with a pleased hum.

“You’re so perfect for your hyungs, baby. _So wet that I could slip my knot right in._ ” And right as Hongjoong says it, he slips two of his fingers inside San, effectively compensating for the loss of the pressure of his tongue on San’s hole. They’re smaller than Seonghwa’s fingers were but they still fill up San’s hole perfectly, making him arch even more as he works his mouth down Seonghwa’s cock, taking it down his throat without a hitch. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Seonghwa grips San’s shoulders with shaky hands as his hips twitch up just the tiniest bit and San can smell the fresh slick pouring out of him and sneaks the hand resting on Seonghwa’s hip down to his hole to teasingly press against it, internally preening at the way Seonghwa moans. “F-finger me,” he whimpers out, shifting his hips to expose his hole more and San doesn’t hesitate in pressing two of his fingers inside Seonghwa’s hole. 

While San is preoccupied with Seonghwa, Hongjoong works another finger inside him, mercilessly rubbing them against San’s prostate until his thighs are shaking and he’s cumming, throat tightening around Seonghwa’s cock as tears spring into his eyes, legs giving out underneath him until he’s splayed out on the bed, slipping off Seonghwa’s cock, resting his head on his thigh instead.  
Hongjoong gently slips his fingers out of San, hands caressing up and down his thighs as he once again leans forward to connect his lips with Seonghwa, one of his small hands coming to wrap around his cock, still covered in San’s saliva and pump it multiple times before parting again, pulling at San’s hips instead.

“Do you want to get fucked, baby?” 

If San wasn’t so ready to finally get fucked, he’d take a minute to think about how Hongjoong’s voice can be both kind and absolutely sexy and seductive at the same time but instead he just arches up, showing off his twitching wet hole, aching to be filled. “Please hyung, I want your knot so bad, fuck me full of your cum.” He’s still a bit dizzy from his orgasm but his cock is still hard, hole pulsing with need to finally be claimed.   
While he waits for Hongjoong to finally fuck into him, he busies himself by taking Seonghwa’s cock back into his mouth, fingers returning to work into his hole after licking them clean, cock twitching at the taste of his hyung’s slick.

“Ready?” Hongjoong asks, gentle hands rubbing circles into San’s hips and San just nods his head as best as he can with Seonghwa’s dick in his mouth and it seems to be enough for the alpha, because the next moment his cock is breaching San’s entrance and he almost chokes around Seonghwa’s dick at the intensity of the feelings washing over him. 

Seonghwa’s comforting hands are gently petting his hair again, calming san down and whispering what a pretty baby he is for them, how good he’s making his hyungs feel, what a perfect mate he is for them and San keeps tightening up at his words, pride swelling up in his when he hears Hongjoong’s pleasured intake of breath, smelling the spike of arousal in his pheromones. 

“Sannie I think I’m gonna-“ Seonghwa tries to warn San, hole clenching tightly around his fingers but San just sucks him back down into his mouth, giving his hyung the okay to cum inside of him. 

He chokes a bit once Seonghwa’s cum hits the back of his throat, ass clenching around Hongjoong’s cock as he coughs, Seonghwa’s thumb slipping into his mouth, trying to calm him down even though the older omega is still trembling with his orgasm, hole like a vice around San’s fingers.

“You’re so good for us Sannie, so good for your alpha,” Seonghwa says once he finally manages to catch his breath and San’s throat finally stops burning. San beams at the praise, carefully pulling his fingers out of Seonghwa, letting his upper half slump down on the bed, suckling on the thumb still in his mouth, letting his alpha do whatever he pleases with him, aching to be the perfect omega, beyond happy with the current situation.

“So good, baby,” Hongjoong echoes through his gritted teeth, slowly bending to trace wet kisses on San’s back before coming back up to tangle his tongue with Seonghwa’s, the wet noises of their passionate kisses doing nothing but spur San on. 

“Pwl-ease, fwill me up wifh y’ur fknot.” San doesn’t care that the thumb pressing down on his tongue makes him sound dumb, fucked out of his mind. He just needs to feel his alpha’s seed deep inside him, to be tied together at last. “Want y’ur pupfs,” he adds, his omega pleased with the gasps it elicits from his hyungs, Seonghwa’s thumb retracting from his mouth. “Want to be all round with them.” 

He almost giggles at the way Hongjoong’s hips speed up and how he curses under his breath, holding his hips up to fuck into him, the squelching of slick obscenely loud and then Hongjoong pulls him back even harder, knot swelling inside San, locking them together as his hole gets filled and filled with his hyung’s cum, making him shake and spill all over himself and the bed again, vision going static-y for a moment as he gasps out in pleasure at finally getting what he’d dreamed of.   
Another bolt of pleasure goes through him when he feels more cum inside of him, eyes tearing up as he orgasms again, dry, hand reaching down to his tummy to feel for the swell of cum inside of him.

“Baby, you’re so good for me, taking it all so well,” Hongjoong is whispering in San’s ear, hands comfortingly petting down his back as he finishes filling him with his cum. 

His hyungs then help him onto his side, Hongjoong still locked inside of him as Seonghwa runs off to get them some water and a wet towel to wipe the worst of the mess as they wait out Hongjoong’s knot.   
San’s heat ended with the knot, but instead of going down, his cock just gets more erect at the pressure of Hongjoong’s knot and cum inside of him. He thought it would feel silly, being like this after the haze of his heat cleared but he feels comfortable, maybe less pliant than during his heat, but no less grateful, no less willing to please his mates.   
Seonghwa cleans up the cum off his tummy before running his hand between his own cheeks and bringing his slick covered hand down to San’s dick, wrapping around it gently as he coaxes another orgasm out of him, pressing a soft kiss to both San’s and Hongjoong’s forehead, petting their hair as he patters away to take a shower to wash the evidence of San’s heat away.

It’s another fifteen minutes until Hongjoong’s knot goes down, during which they just lay together in silence, with Hongjoong’s occasional murmur of praise, content to just be together like this. San winces once the alpha pulls out, slick and cum flooding out of his hole to stain the sheets even more but Seonghwa shows up from the bathroom, telling him to not worry about it, rushing both of them to clean up as he works on stripping the bed clean. 

And if they get another orgasm out of cleaning Hongjoong’s cum out of San’s hole, nobody has to know…

When the rest of the members come back from their schedules, they find the three cuddled up on the couch in one big blanket, watching a movie, _at least their couch is big enough to allow for group cuddles_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clear something up so it's not misunderstood. Heats and ruts don't completely brainwash people, if they seem more dominant or submissive it's just the effect of pheromones of someone they're attracted to and trust that's making them more at ease with what they really want!   
> If an omega (like Sannie here) is all pliant and ready for their alpha, it's just because of their own personal personality/submissiveness, not due to some innate omega trait! If an omega didn't want to have sex with someone, they would clearly say so and even fight back if needed, even in heat! (based on their individual personality that is)  
> Heat (or rut for that matter) doesn't make someone a mindless pervert  
> That is all!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't know what happened here and I have no explanation for it, I'm so sorry, please enjoy.
> 
> As always, this chapter is not edited but it's also just pure porn...
> 
> Warning: Overuse of so many phrases it's not even worth it to list them here, by the time you finish this chapter, there are some words that will no longer seem like real words, sorry

Yunho has never been particularly concerned with presenting, he’d deal with his own when it happened and the status of anyone else didn’t concern him. When San kept talking about their hyungs and how he’s certain they’ve presented, Yunho just ignored his comments, it’s not like it was any of his business whether his hyungs became close as just friends or because they went through the whole heat and rut thing and were… fornicating. It was awkward to think about anyways, Yunho much preferred to just ignore the inevitable for as long as he could.  
And while he didn’t go looking for signs of his friends presenting, he couldn’t help but notice the change in San. He was his roommate, after all. So when San suddenly started getting cozy with their hyungs, always hugging and rubbing on each other like he’s seen cats do, he had his suspicions. He wasn’t dumb, he knew about scent glands and the whole scenting thing so when he saw Sannie rubbing himself all over their hyungs’ necks and them doing the same to him in return, he put two and two together. Not to mention the time yet another of his hoodies went missing and he noticed it’s sleeve poking from San’s bed and when he peeked up on it, he found an arrangement of stuff that was unmistakably an omega nest. To be completely honest, most of Yunho’s knowledge of nesting came from traditional porn where meek, submissive omegas built neat circles out of plushies and blankets and then get knotted and marked right in the middle of it. San’s nest didn’t look exactly like that, more of a crescent at the top, like an angelic halo around his head while he slept, but Yunho deemed that to be due to the porn nests being just a prop, a trick to sell the fantasy. Though Yunho didn’t really care about the whole heat/rut thing, he couldn’t deny that nothing got his cock harder than watching pretty omegas filled until they’re leaking cum out of their pretty pink slick holes. 

Seeing these foreign actors or the anonymous Korean posting closeups of their gaping wet holes on twitter was one thing, but the knowledge that Yunho’s own roommate was now one of the people that leak slick from the all-consuming lust racking his body, probably getting his hole filled by one of his hyungs _(or perhaps both of them?)_ made Yunho’s tummy tingle in a way he preferred to not think about.

Yunho was not concerned about presenting, nor did he care about the status of anyone else, including his teammates. What he was concerned about though, was how now, upon figuring out San’s status, he couldn’t stop some of the thoughts that took hold of his brain and refused to let go. Every time he’d see one of their hyungs cuddling San, gently touching him, putting a hand at the small of his back to lead him, even just standing close to him, Yunho’s mind would get filled with images of San on his knees, begging to be filled with cock, San with cum in his mouth, cum all over his face, San with cum leaking out of his ass. And Yunho just feels _so guilty_ , can’t even look at his roommate properly because of the thoughts he’s having, jerking off in the bathroom looking at some dark pictures of some random omega’s ass, thinking about San instead and it’s eating him up. He hates himself for thinking like this, doing things like this, objectifying his friend just because his brain is suddenly on some sort of a horny overdrive. 

And then one day, Yunho wakes up in his bed as usual, eyes slowly drifting open, blinking sleepily as he notices the figure of his roommate leaving the room. And usually, Yunho doesn’t think of San _like that_ when he just sees him existing but for some reason, that morning his eyes take in San’s tiny waist and his mind immediately supplies the image of that same waist with big hands wrapped around it, being pulled back to be fucked on a cock and he jolts up in his bed, sitting up in alarm. Of course, he thought about San in sexual scenarios for at least a week now but this was the first time he, Jeong Yunho, was actually featured in one of them. It was always just San by himself or San and one (or both) of the hyungs but never Yunho himself and the sudden realization makes Yunho’s insides burn with something unpleasant. 

Yunho really can’t tell whether it’s a good or bad thing that they don’t have any schedule that day. On one hand, he has an excuse to just go somewhere and not have to interact with San that day but on the other hand, having something to do could possibly occupy his mind enough to stop him from thinking things that no decent person should think about his friends.  
For now, he just lays back down, intent on ignoring his half hard-hard dick in favor of going back to sleep and doing everything in his power to _not_ think about San in any way, shape or form. 

He wakes up an hour later, dragging himself to the kitchen to soothe his scratchy throat with a glass of cold water, cock hard in his pajama pants from the dream featuring San and both their hyungs as omegas, on their hands and knees in front of Yunho. He doesn’t think about it.  
Something smells good and Yunho blearily looks around in search of the source but gives up right away, as his thirst lets itself by known again.  
He stands there, zoning out for God knows how long, until the front door opens and he hears the distinct voices of San and Mingi. The closing door wafts in even more of that sweet smell, way more potent than what he could smell in the room before and it makes his cock twitch in his pants, making him realize that his erection is not exactly hidden in the thin pajama pants, so he turns around to face the counter, trying to will it down as San and Mingi walk from the hallway into the kitchen/living room area.  
Mingi just greets him casually without stopping, continuing to his room but Yunho can practically feel San standing there few feet behind him, practically enveloped in the sweet scent that makes Yunho dizzy.

“Yunho?” San’s voice is tinted with something strange, a mix of hesitancy and concern and something else that Yunho can’t discern.

Yunho grits his teeth, trying his best to sound normal as he answers “Yeah?” his voice cracks and he cringes internally at the failure to come off like nothing’s going on.

“Yunho, do the hyungs know?” San places his hand on his shoulder and Yunho jumps up, jerking away in surprise.

“Do they know what?” Yunho suddenly feels nauseous, his throat going dry, having to force the words out as he grips the edges of the counter with his hands, hard. _Do they know about his vile thoughts about them and San?_

San grabs his shoulder again, forcing Yunho to turn to face him, his eyes meeting Yunho’s wary gaze. 

“That you’re presenting, of course! They’re not here, are you okay?” San voice sounds urgent but turns quiet very soon “Do you not want… _help_?”

“I’m _what_?” Yunho just turns his whole body abruptly, erection be damned, suddenly a bit dizzy just from hearing San’s words.

“You…” San watches him with a curious gaze “You’re presenting. As an alpha. You’re in a rut.” He looks him up and down, eyes stopping at the prominent bulge of Yunho’s erection. “You didn’t realize?”

“Uh I- no?” Yunho just gapes at San in disbelief and the omega’s gaze immediately softens.

“ _Oh puppy._ It’s okay, I can help you,” San says softly, hands reaching out to gently pet over Yunho’s hair, down his neck to end on his shoulders, gently pulling him in until their lips meet in a chaste kiss. “Do you want Sannie to help?” 

And that’s how they end up in their room, shedding their clothes all over the floor as they kiss passionately, San nipping and licking excitedly on the base of Yunho’s neck, licking his scent into Yunho’s skin as he enjoys the heady feeling Yunho’s own peak rut pheromones give him. 

“You smell so good, makes me so wet,” he murmurs into Yunho’s jaw as he pulls him into another kiss full of tongue and saliva. 

Yunho is taken aback for half a second before the rut filled part of his mind takes over, no longer concerned about freaking San out, reassured that there’s nothing wrong with what he wants and that the omega wants Yunho as much as he wants him.

Now that he got to touch and taste San, he’s more in tune with all the scents, can smell San’s arousal clear as day, the cloying scent of slick apparent even through his pants. Yunho’s erection is almost painful at this point so he pushes San down on his bed, pulling his pants and underwear down in one go, immediately attaching his lips to trail up San’s thighs, pushing San’s legs to his own chest to expose his slick hole.

“God, you’re leaking so much, just want a cock in you, don’t you?” He can’t help himself as he watches the omega squirm before him, pink little hole leaking slick all over his cheeks and perineum.

“Please, I want it so bad,” San agrees, already sounding desperate, arms pulling his own thighs towards his chest so he can hold the position that Yunho put him in. 

Yunho doesn’t waste much time, going straight to two fingers to get San stretched out and ready for his cock. The omega takes them with ease, so wet and relaxed that he just sucks them right in, a cute little moan leaving his lips as he pokes his little pink tongue out to wet them.

“Please alpha, hurry, I can take it, just want your big cock in me.”

And who’s Yunho to say no? He scissors his fingers with ease, adding a third finger soon after, San so pliant and wet he could probably take a cock in him without any preparation but Yunho’s big and the prospect of causing his partner pain just doesn’t do it for him.

“Please alpha, I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready.” San’s eyes are glazed over in lust, pretty cock leaking precum on his tummy where San’s folded over.

And Yunho would think it’d be awkward, never having done it but it all just feels so natural, there must be something about the rut and the inviting omega pheromones making it all come so naturally to him, like he’s following some deep-rooted instinct.  
His cock slides into San with ease, the slick heat welcoming him like he belongs there, San’s cute pleased whimper encouraging him to pull back out only to push back in, repeatedly filling San up with his thick cock, watching him stretch around it.

“What a good omega, made to take cock.”

San whimpers, letting to of his thighs in favor of grasping at Yunho’s upper arms that are braced along San’s sides.

“It’s-“ a sharp moan forces its way out of San’s mouth as Yunho pounds into him “It’s so good. So full. Want you to fill me up.”

“Want my cum in you, baby? Want my pups?”

“Yes, please, please alpha.”

San’s hole clenches around Yunho’s cock like it’s trying to milk him, trying to get him to fill San up, make his insides so full it shows on his tummy.

“Gonna fill my pretty little omega up,” Yunho grits out, working his hips in an out as he feels his orgasm building, the tightness around the base of his cock increasing, a clear sign of the incoming knot. 

And then finally it swells up within San’s entrance, pulsing as Yunho orgasms, vision going white with the strength of it, filling San with cum just like he wanted. San goes incredibly tight around his knot, his legs fall down to wrap around Yunho’s waist, back arching as he covers his own chest with ropes of cum.

Yunho’s knot only last five minutes but the entire time, San is rocking back on him, trembles going through his lithe body, pretty pink mouth falling open on a silent moan as his still-hard cock keeps leaking more and more precum.

All of Yunho’s worries about it becoming awkward once he comes dissipate when he just finds himself just as horny as he was before he came, must be the _rut._

After his knot goes down, Yunho pulls out, wasting no time in flipping San over, the omega quickly adapting to get on his hands and knees.

“What a pretty gaping omega hole.” Yunho pulls San’s cheeks apart to expose his fluttering hole, lewdly stretched out from taking an alpha knot and leaking out the cum Yunho pumped into him, trailing two of his fingers up San’s perineum to push the cum back into his hole as he tuts “Look at how much you’re letting spill out, thought you wanted to be full, hm?”

“Please alpha, I want to be full of your cum, full of your pups,” San gasps out as Yunho continues fucking his fingers in and out of his hole, drooling into the pillow under his head as his mouth hangs open in pleasure (somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks about the dirty things he’s saying, the way Yunho’s words make him leak, even without a heat clouding his mind, but somehow, it feels right, he enjoys being a good omega for his alpha, the submissiveness and filthy words making him dizzy in the best of ways)

“Should I give you another load then? Make you all pretty and full? Or maybe you’d like me to call the hyungs over so they can each have a turn on you? So that you can be a good little cumdump for us?” And then Yunho’s pulling out his fingers and pushing his dick inside San’s greedy hole once again.

“Little fucktoy,” he growls, teasing San with the slow drag of his cock over the omega’s prostate “Taking cock so fucking well.” One of Yunho’s hands reaches out to pet down San’s spine in appreciation “Pretty pretty omega.”

San’s back arches, pushing his ass back to fuck himself on Yunho’s cock “You’re fucking me so well, alpha, making me so full.” San’s voice stutters when Yunho hits his prostate just right and he comes with a broken moan, grasping at the pillows, digging his nails in as Yunho flips him over and continues fucking him at a brutal pace, skin slapping against skin, slick and cum frothing around San’s entrance as he continues mewling into the pillow, thighs shaking from the overstimulation of Yunho’s cock on his prostate and then Yunho stills, burying himself deep inside San again, knot plugging him once more, more cum filling out his insides.

San wriggles happily, content to be stuffed full of knot again as Yunho noses at his neck, trying to lick his scent into San’s scent gland, to make his omega recognize Yunho as his alpha.

“Hey puppy.” A soft voice tears Yunho from his thoughts and he lifts his head from San’s neck to look at the intruder. _Intruders_ , he realizes when he blinks at both of his hyungs standing in the room with them, Hongjoong holding himself close to the door, intent on treading warily around Yunho, at least for now, in case he doesn’t react favorably to having another alpha around. But Yunho just regards them with a short look and turns back to the omega underneath him, nosing at his neck as he rocks his knot inside him, making San whine in overstimulation as he leaks more cum from his limp dick resting on his sticky tummy.

“Alpha,” San moans out, linking his arms around Yunho’s neck, clinging to him as his insides clench around Yunho’s length involuntarily.

“Hey baby.” Seonghwa kneels on the floor near the bed, petting San’s sweaty bangs back before moving his hands down to start gently rubbing up and down the V of San’s hips, Yunho letting him touch the omega, _his omega_ with a curious gaze.

Hongjoong approaches the bed slowly, a small smile playing on his lips as he takes in the sight in front of him. “Good?” he asks San who just nods sleepily, arms limp by his sides, hips and thighs still quivering from being filled with Yunho’s cock and Seonghwa’s gentle ministration. 

Yunho’s knot goes down and he pulls out, cock popping out of San with the filthiest sound, a trail of cum following from San’s gaping hole. Seonghwa and Hongjoong seem to be having some sort of a silent conversation if the look they’re sharing are anything to go by, and then Hongjoong is reaching down and picking San up, carrying him to the bathroom to clean him up, the omega all fucked out and pliant in his arms.

Yunho’s eyes follow them, sitting back on his heels, cum and slick covered cock still hard against his tummy. Seonghwa gets back on his feet and starts unbuttoning his shirt without a single word, quickly shrugging it off, pants following soon after, hint of affection in his eyes as he looks at Yunho who sits there, looking like a lost puppy as he shyly peers up at Seonghwa, cock still twitching at the visual of the omega’s pretty body and the mouthwatering scent of his pheromones.

“Do you want to touch me, puppy?” he offers, stepping closer to where Yunho sits, letting the alpha trail his hands down from his waist to his cheeks, fingers parting them, running over his hole, leaning forward to mouth at the base of Seonghwa’s still flaccid dick.

“Wanna put it in?” Seonghwa asks, giggling a little at Yunho’s enthusiastic nod, climbing into the bed with Yunho, nuzzling at his neck to take in the alpha rut pheromones, making him leak slick, enjoying the potent smell of sex, the combination of pheromones, cum and slick making his dick fill up with blood fast. 

He works his fingers inside himself with practiced ease, letting Yunho nip at his neck like a teething pup as he works at getting himself ready.

“Pretty omega,” Yunho compliments as he watches Seonghwa fuck a third finger inside himself and then Seonghwa’s manhandling him onto his back so that he can climb onto his lap backwards, impaling himself on Yunho’s cock, giving the alpha a perfect view of where his cock is stretching the omega’s pretty hole.

“That’s good, puppy,” Seonghwa encourages him, rocking back on Yunho’s cock at a leisurely pace, before Yunho grabs him by the hips and starts pounding into him, pulling out a wrecked moan so loud, it could probably be heard even through the thick walls that usually do a good job of muting any sounds, so they were grateful that Mingi’s room is far enough from them that the only people in the dorm that could hear them were Hongjoong and San, who were taking suspiciously long time in the bathroom…

How could they not when San was so pretty and pliant in Hongjoong’s arms, hole still gaping open prettily, almost as if luring Hongjoong in, and who was he to say no, especially when the omega smelled so sweet, still dripping slick down his own backside.

Hongjoong places him in the tub gently, before shedding his clothes and climbing in himself, gently running his hands down San’s sides, the omega trilling happily as his cock twitches back to life at the potent smell of aroused alpha, his omega recognizing Hongjoong as one of his mates, happy in the presence of his alpha’s scent. 

“How are you feeling baby? Did Yunho fuck you good? Fuck you full of cum just like you wanted?” Hongjoong teases, jerking San’s dick with feathery light touches, running his other leg up and down San’s thigh.

San scoots closer to Hongjoong, giving up the touches on his dick in favor of flipping around on his hands and knees, presenting his wet gaping hole to the alpha, teasingly shaking his ass with a cheeky little giggle as he looks at Hongjoong over his shoulder. 

“Baby, you’re going to be the death of me,” he breathes and dives head first in between San’s cheeks, messily licking out all the cum that didn’t manage to drip out, fucking his tongue inside to get as much of it as he can, smacking his lips as he pulls back and shuffles closer to San, lining himself up and bottoming out at once, setting a solid pace right away, San’s hole so loose that he doesn’t need any time to adjust. 

“I’ll be so good for you, alpha, so pretty full of your pups,” San slurs his words, sounding almost delirious, so fucked out that he’ll probably pass out when he cums but for now, Hongjoong holds him tightly, hips working fast to bring himself to orgasm. It doesn’t take much longer, Hongjoong already worked up from the moment they entered the house and smelled their rutting pup fucking into their pretty omega. 

He shifts so that he’s sitting back in the tub and pulls San with him so that he’s seated on his cock, back leaning against Hongjoong’s chest and then he finally lets his knot swell, pumping San with cum once again, immediately reaching around to jerk San off.

“That’s it, pretty baby, cum for alpha.”

Seonghwa frankly couldn’t care less about what anyone else is doing, not when he’s being filled with a thick alpha cock, his tummy bulging a little with the shape of it as it enters him, his prostate being stimulated so good he feels seconds away from cumming already. 

“Our omegas are so good for us, so good at taking cock, made to be fucked, both you and Sannie, little omega cumdumps.”

Seonghwa just moans in response, thighs starting to quiver and he lets Yunho pull him back to his chest and hike his thighs up and fuck into him like that, like he’s just a doll for him to pose however he likes. Yunho’s mouth attaches to his shoulder, sucking a hickey there and he can’t bring himself to care when everything feels so good and he’s so close to cumming he can almost taste it.

“I’m gonna cum,” he announces and Yunho just bites him lightly in response, hips not stuttering even once and then Seonghwa’s shaking as he covers himself in cum up to his chin, feeling the thick alpha knot begin to stretch his hole that’s still pulsing wildly from his orgasm.

“….fuck.”

And yeah, Seonghwa thinks, that’s a clear sign that Yunho’s rut has finally cleared, the pleasant fuzzy haze over his mind, the one lowering his inhibitions, fading. 

“Hey puppy, how are you feeling?” Seonghwa puts on his softest voice, can smell the change in Yunho’s pheromones, his omega instincts screaming at him to comfort his alpha.

“Hyung,” Yunho whimpers, sounding every bit like a small guilty puppy and Seonghwa regrets being in this position, not being able to look Yunho in the eyes as long as he’s stuck on this knot.

“It’s okay baby, you did so good.”

“I see someone’s rut has cleared,” Hongjoong announces as he struts in the room, carrying a very tired-looking San wrapped in a big fluffy towel. 

“Hey pup,” San murmurs where he peeks out, little rosy cheeks and dimply smile combined with his calming omega pheromones making Yunho relax underneath Seonghwa.

“C’mon puppy, let’s make space for them,” Seonghwa suggest and they awkwardly shuffle closer to the wall, still connected by Yunho’s knot, so that Hongjoong can place San there, climbing onto the end of the bed himself to pull Seonghwa up into a sitting position and connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

“You look pretty like that,” he says, looking Seonghwa up and down, eyes falling to the bulge in Seonghwa’s tummy where Yunho’s cock and cum is, reaching a hand out to softly run over it before he presses one last kiss to Seonghwa’s temple and gets up to cover Sannie in a blanket, leaning over the bed to press kisses to Yunho and San as well. 

And by the time Yunho’s knot finally goes down, his eyes are already closing, the rut taking a toll on him so Hongjoong and Seonghwa take care of the cleanup, cover their pups with blankets and leave them there to cuddle after scenting them both softly.

They make a pretty little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can one use _gaping hole_ before the readers get tired of it?  
>  _If it wasn't clear from the text, San's hole was gaping. He had a gaping hole. It was gaping open. San's hole. Gaping._
> 
> Me before starting this chapter: This is going to be really short :((   
> This chapter: _*the longest chapter yet*_


	5. Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You've heard of threesomes, now get ready for a foursome!_
> 
> This chapter is... strange. I'm not sure what it is but I'm not vibing with it. Doesn't matter, I'm posting it anyway because I've been dead inside for about a decade now. Have fun reading this. Or don't, I'm not your master.
> 
> I said this in the first chapter but I'm repeating it again for this one, please give some love to [Be Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675228) which inspired this fic!!

Yeosang has always expected that when he presents, he’s going to present as an omega, always been told that by his family, by his classmates and even some doctors. Apparently he was just _’too pretty’_ to not be an omega and that was it. It was fine, really, Yeosang has already come to terms with it, he didn’t really care much either way even if he wasn’t too sure about how much he’d like taking something up his ass, not that he has ever tried because why would he? His hand was plenty enough to get him off and it’s not like he really had the luxury of time and privacy once he got old enough, became a trainee and started living at the dorms. 

So Yeosang is an omega. He’s going to go into heat any time soon and at least one of his friends is gonna help him take care of it, like they should, based on the fact that they’re to become a pack once they all present. And Yeosang is not dumb, he’s noticed how much closer some members have gotten. In simple terms, he knows they’re fucking. And he’s fine with it, really. He doesn’t care as long as it’s not interrupting him or anything.  
It’s strange to think that he doesn’t care but perhaps his mind is still not registering it as a real thing. He’s not presented yet and thus the reality hasn’t sunk in. Or maybe he really is just dead inside. Point is, he and his friends are going to fuck and according to everyone they’re going to like it (and going by how _certain people_ have been acting for the past few months, it seems to be true).

If Yeosang were to pick which one of the other members to have sex with, he reckons he’d most likely go with Wooyoung. They’re been friends for a long time and he knows that even though Wooyoung likes to tease everyone, he was a trustworthy person and wouldn’t make fun of him for it. Well, maybe he’d tease him about it afterwards but he only ever means well, it’s just one of his many ways to show affection, and he has lot of it.  
But Yeosang is certain that Wooyoung hasn’t presented yet so he’s out of the question, unless one of them doesn’t present as expected, he knows it can happen, knows that that was the case with San, who is younger than him. 

So Yeosang supposes his next choice would be Seonghwa, the kind reliable hyung, just from the fact that he appears gentle, like he wouldn’t push Yeosang face first into the mattress and have his way with him, which is not something that appeals to him _(at least not now, who knows what personality change he might go through once he presents)_.  
It’s strange, thinking about which one of his friends he’d like to have sex with but it’s unlikely to matter anyway, not when he has no idea what everyone presented as and he couldn’t just assume they’d even want to help him out. So he was just going to wait it out, wait until he finally goes into heat and then he’ll approach them and see where he actually stands. It was no big deal.

It’s maybe three weeks after his birthday that Yeosang wakes up in the middle of the night, sheets sticking to his body from all the sweat that he’s dripping with, muscles aching as he sits up, mind muddled by the fever he’s running. He sits there for a minute, staring blankly into the darkness in front of him before he realizes the heavy hot feeling in his lower abdomen, the stirring in his loins as his dick stands up proudly in arousal. He’s presenting. 

He stands up, head spinning as he tries to make his way to the door, almost bursts through it, uncaring of who he wakes up, not when he’s feeling like this, a sense of urgency spurring him on as he stumbles down the hall to get to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room, breathing maybe a tad too erratic as he finally approaches it, knocking twice before opening it and hitting the light switch, wincing as he hurts his own eyes.

“Mwuh?” Seonghwa lifts his head from the pillow, blinking sleepily at the sudden intruder, probably not too pleased with the harsh light assaulting him. “Yeosangie?” His tone is still soft, even through the sleep induced raspiness of his voice. 

Yeosang just stands there, suddenly feeling foolish for just bursting in through the door without thinking first but then he can properly smell the pheromones in the air and that gives him more courage to actually step forward as Seonghwa kicks the blankets off himself, launching into a sitting position.

“Oh, baby.” 

Yeosang startles when he sees Hongjoong’s head poking out from next to Seonghwa, his bright red hair ruffled from sleep but eyes so bright he doesn’t even look as if he’d just woken up. He sits up as well, one arm winding around Seonghwa’s waist as the other pats the bed next to them, a clear invitation for Yeosang to join them. He can smell the powerful alpha scent from Hongjoong, mind flashing with an image of himself being taken by the shorter man and he slowly advances to the bed, tentatively sitting down as if his body wasn’t burning up with need. His eyes fall to Seonghwa, his scent so lovely, all soft and pure omega and Yeosang isn’t sure what to think, when deep down he knows that all his attention should be on Hongjoong, the alpha that’s going to knot him good but both his hyungs are so lovely and alluring in different ways that he doesn’t know who to look at first, eyes darting between the two of them, his hands neatly folded in his lap, so _so_ close to his aching dick.

Hongjoong’s hand reaches out tentatively towards Yeosang’s cheek, the younger leaning into it, nuzzling it like a cat, giving him enough confidence to shuffle closer to the other two men, letting Seonghwa cup his chin and kiss the corner of his lips.

“You smell nice,” Seonghwa whispers, gently rubbing his thumb over Yeosang’s jaw, like he’s trying to comfort him, like he’s aware of the way Yeosang’s heart is hammering in his ribcage. 

“What do you need baby?” Hongjoong slides up behind him, lips brushing against his nape and a shiver goes through Yeosang at that.

He looks down on his own clasped hands as he breaths out “Please take care of me.”

“Can you show me? I won’t know how to otherwise,” Hongjoong says all husky in his ear and Yeosang can hear the hint of a smile in his voice. 

Yeosang clenches his eyes tightly shut and goes to his hands and knees, pulling at the waistband of his pants until it rests under his bare ass as he presents it to Hongjoong, burying his face in the bed right in front of Seonghwa’s lap, no doubt red in the face if the heat in it is anything to go by.  
Hongjoong pets his hands down Yeosang’s hips to his thighs appreciatively, coming back up to grasp at his cheeks and teasingly rub a thumb over his hole.

“Pretty baby, will you get wet for me?” Hongjoong teases, leaning forward to give a little kitten lick over his hole and Yeosang bunches the sheets up in his hands from the feeling of it and before he can think twice about it, he reaches out towards Seonghwa’s pants and pulls them down just enough to expose his cock, wrapping a hesitant hand around it and putting his pouty mouth on the tip. Seonghwa’s hands tangle in his hair gently at that, petting down over the back of his neck and the side of his jaw, his soft gasps spurring Yeosang on to take more of Seonghwa’s length into his mouth.

“What a good baby,” Hongjoong murmurs, working one finger inside Yeosang, the slide a bit dry, making Yeosang gasp. “It’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Hongjoong comforts him, leaving Yeosang a bit confused over what’s happening but before he can react, Hongjoong pulls his finger back out and as if he and Seonghwa could communicate telepathically, the older pulls Yeosang off his cock and switches places with the alpha, pulling his pants off before taking place at Yeosang’s backside.

“You’re being so good for us,” Hongjoong says, gently leading his cock to Yeosang’s slick mouth, moaning in approval when he feels the wet heat on his length, Yeosang’s cock twitching at the knowledge that he’s making his hyung feel good.

Suddenly there’s something wet being smeared all over Yeosang’s hole and it takes him a second to realize but the scent is unmistakable – Seonghwa used his own slick to make up for the lack of Yeosang’s own and the knowledge makes Yeosang whimper, cock dribbling out precum as he forces himself to take Hongjoong’s cock deeper into his throat, choking on it before Hongjoong forces him off, cooing at him for being so good and subservient. 

Seonghwa is gentle working him open, his long fingers finding his prostate fast, making Yeosang moan around Hongjoong’s cock, the use of Seonghwa’s slick to stretch him out causing heat to spread all over his lower half, combined with the heavy pressure of Hongjoong’s thick alpha cock down his throat pushing him almost to the verge of an orgasm but something feels wrong.  
He pulls off Hongjoong’s dick and whines, obviously distressed.

“Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?” Seonghwa asks, releasing calming pheromones as he gently pulls his fingers out of Yeosang.

“N-no, it just… it feels weird,” Yeosang grits out, resting his head on Hongjoong’s thigh as he pulls his ass back down, curling in on himself like a little bunny.

“Inside?” Hongjoong prompts when it’s clear that Yeosang isn’t going to say clear it up on his own.

“No, um, just…” Yeosang feels foolish, like a child, not knowing what’s wrong, only being able to tell that something is wrong. His hand curls around his own dick, where the strange pressure rests and gasps out at the weird feeling.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchange a look and then they’re gently prying Yeosang from where he’s curled up to turn him around on his back, gentle hands running all over Yeosang comfortingly, practically blanketing him in calming pheromones. 

“Will you show me, baby? I can’t tell what’s wrong if I can’t see.” 

Yeosang lets Hongjoong pull his hand away and winces at the gasp they both let out, unsure if he should bother crying or just give in to whatever horrible fate awaits him.

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang dares to ask, opening his eyes but refusing to look down on his own cock to see.

“Ah baby, nothing’s wrong, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re so perfect.”

And with that encouragement, Yeosang finally peeks at his own cock, blinking at what he’s seeing. There’s a weird swelling to the base of his cock, like he was stung by a bee and had a minor reaction. He’s never had this happen and it’s confusing, he doesn’t understand how his hyungs can just sit there and smile, telling him it’s okay when there’s obviously something wrong with his erection.

Finally, it seems that Seonghwa takes mercy on him “You’re our perfect little beta.” He smiles and runs a hand over Yeosang’s cock. “That’s your little beta knot popping out for us.”

“Ah, okay,” is all Yeosang can say, mind running a mile a minute, years of everyone thinking him an omega suddenly overshadowed by the reality of actually being a beta.

Seonghwa giggles prettily, letting Hongjoong work his fingers in and out of his hole and Yeosang can hear the squelching of slick, can smell the potent omega arousal in the air and his cock twitches at it.

“Wanna put it in?” Seonghwa asks, pushing Hongjoong’s hand away to position himself over Yeosang’s lap, slick dripping down over the beta’s cock.

“ _Please_.” 

And then Seonghwa is lining Yeosang’s cock up with his hole and sinking down, warmth enveloping his length in such a wonderful way that he wants nothing more than to stay like this forever. Hongjoong’s hands are on the sides of his face behind him and Yeosang doesn’t need to be prompted to turn his head and tug Hongjoong’s hips towards him to get him into position and get his cock back into his mouth, far too eager as he immediately chokes on it, tears springing into his eyes but still smiling at Hongjoong’s pleased noises. The knowledge he’s making his hyungs feel good is bringing him back to the edge, moaning around the mouthful of cock as Seonghwa keeps riding him, the omega’s slick coating his entire lap, dripping down his perineum to join in with his own slick at his hole. _He’s close_. He makes desperate eye contact with Hongjoong who’s looking back at him with hooded eyes and then he cums, can feel his knot swelling inside Seonghwa, the omega moaning at the feeling of being filled, rocking on the small knot trying to chase his own orgasm.

Hongjoong pulls out, brushing Yeosang’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead as they wait for Yeosang’s knot to go down. Once it does and Seonghwa finally lifts himself up, a quiet whistle echoes through the room and they all turn their heads in the direction of the door where San is standing.

“Sooo… can I join?” 

And before Yeosang can blink, San’s on the bed with them ( _how can four of them actually fit?_ ), clothes off, with his kitten tongue prodding at Seonghwa’s cum to lick up the cum and slick leaking out of there. He seems content with just a taste and then moves up to face Yeosang, foxy little smirk playing on his lips as he leans down to nip at his scent gland, little deft fingers finding Yeosang’s pretty pink nipples, rolling them between his fingers. 

When he finally has Yeosang panting, cock leaking precum again, San turns around to straddle his cock backwards, coming face to face with Seonghwa on his hands and knees, getting filled with Hongjoong’s cock. There’s no hesitation in San as he grabs Yeosang’s cock to line it up with his hole before said beta stops him.

“Wait! Shouldn’t you like-“

“Don’t worry, Yunho knotted me earlier today, it’s, _ah!_ it’s fine.”

He sinks down on Yeosang’s cock, immediately leaning forward to exchange a filthy kiss with Seonghwa, all four of them moaning out in tandem.  
San’s hips don’t stop once as he rides him like he’s been born to do this, giving Yeosang the prettiest view of his back muscles bulging under his skin, sweat running down it, making Yeosang want to taste it but he can’t do anything but lay there, letting San ride him to his heart’s content, like he’s just a dildo to get the omega off.  
And it’s that thought that pushes Yeosang over the edge again, a full-body shiver going through him as he knots once again, locking San down to him, the omega whining and desperately rocking on the knot as much as he can, letting Seonghwa lean down and take his cock in his mouth as Hongjoong’s own hips stutter and he drives himself deep inside Seonghwa, filling him up with his own load of cum.

It’s when they’re all finally free to move, no knots tying them together that they form a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor ( _though San keeps insisting they’re not doing it right the entire time_ ) and Seonghwa even manages to lure in Yunho from his deep sleep, all five of them cuddling up like a pile of pups, getting to properly scent each other and they finally get the time to discuss Yeosang’s unexpected status.  
Betas are rare, everyone knows that, not unlike alphas or omegas but still so unique in their own ways, always wanted in every pack for being the perfect mates and mediators, being able to fulfill any role needed in the pack, their minds still 100% rational even under the effects of hormones.

But no matter the general opinion on betas, it’s clear to Yeosang that his packmates couldn’t care less about any of that, that it’s him they love, not his status and he can go to sleep with heart swelling with affection, knowing how lucky he is to have his perfect mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did San and Seonghwa cum in the end? Who knows, perhaps I'll be edging them for all eternity because I'm a sadist, what are you going to do about it?
> 
> If you have any questions about how betas work in this universe, leave them in the comments!! 
> 
> I think one big thing that's hinted at is that betas minds still keep that "filter" that goes away in a heat or rut, that's why Yeosang still seems shy about saying what he wants etc!  
> Betas also have both slick and knots though to a lesser degree than their alpha and omega counterparts and there are times where neither of that happens (here Yeosang doesn't really get wet).  
> Also betas usually just present in a similar fashion as rut or heat and then they mostly just have times (3-4x per year just like heats and ruts) of being more horny without any other symptoms (though there are some betas that do get all of the fever and pain and stuff to go with it every time)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and please forgive this mediocre _(or worse?)_ chapter! Hopefully the next one will be better!!


	6. Mingi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that happened, the chapter with the most ?extreme? uncommon kink out of all of them (unless I suddenly decide to come up with something else in the last 2 chapters), I just couldn't help myself  
> Also I'm sorry for being a sadist and making Mingi kinda sad in this chapter, I love him too much and that's why I make him suffer like this :((

Mingi is fine watching the rest of his group slowly separate and form their own little exclusive group. He gets it, really, knows why he’s not a part of it, why they all act so secretive (but fail at it so miserably). He’s heard them having sex, when they no doubt thought they were being so subtle. To be fair, he’s sure it worked out when it came to Jongho, the younger blissfully oblivious to the happenings in the dorm, not to Mingi’s observant eyes though. He’s not really concerned about it, he might have his own desires but he’s fine taking care of them by himself for now, not one to really lust after the others. His time will come and then surely, he will be having plenty of sex with his friends. Which is weird to say but Mingi doesn’t really think it’s that weird of a concept. He likes them all enough, trusts them, and can’t really think of anyone he’d rather do it with then the seven other men he shares a living space with.

And it’s not like he’s alone. The presented members may have started spending more time together, just the five of them but that doesn’t mean that the rest of them got left behind. Hongjoong still invites him to the studio, Yeosang still shows him cute animal videos, San’s still clingy as always (somehow that’s even more amped up now as he’s rarely seen actually sitting on a surface meant for it and not hanging off one of the members) and Yunho is still his best friend, taking him out to eat and playing games with him. And even if the five of them go off to do some other stuff (or perhaps each other), he still has Wooyoung and Jongho with him and he loves them just as much as everyone else (and at least they’re not having sex… yet).

Mingi doesn’t think that what he presents as really matters, he doesn’t really have a preference either way, he couldn’t give less fucks about society’s expectations and stereotypes. There’s always been people trying to guess what he presents as, from his parents to the doctors, his peers and now even fans (he’s seen couple threads and polls on people’s guesses, he would rather remain ignorant at what the general opinion is though). It’s fine, doesn’t bother him too much, he can understand the curiosity, it _is_ a pretty big event in someone’s life and can change a lot. But no matter what he presents as, he knows he’s still going to be the same old Mingi underneath it all, even if some physical changes will occur. Does it really matter that much whether he’d rather take it up the ass or do the work himself? He doesn’t think so (and to be fair, neither of those seems bad in his mind).

Everything is fine, there’s always someone there with him, for him, so that he doesn’t feel alone, even if it’s just San’s quiet existence in the same room. Everything is fine until it isn’t. His birthday passes and Mingi expects a conversation about his looming presenting but nothing ever comes, the rest of them carry on like nothing happened, like Mingi isn’t about to present any day now and Mingi’s not sure if this is how it always goes, if they just forgot ( _ouch_ ) or if it’s a clear declaration that they have no interest in him becoming a part of the pack ( _is that even a thing they can do? He’s not sure._ ) The only one who asks about it is Jongho, sweet oblivious maknae Jongho, curious eyes as he shyly asks Mingi about presenting. And Mingi doesn’t say anything, too in his head about it to even try and calm down Jongho’s obvious nervousness about the topic. And Jongho doesn’t ask again. 

And then Mingi wakes up alone in his dorm room one day (Jongho already gone, working diligently at the studio), his head pounding, tummy cramping as he tries to will the nausea away, huddling himself in the blankets to try and keep himself from feeling so cold, shivers racking his body even with the little cocoon he’s made for himself.   
He’s never fared too well with being sick, always confused and miserable, never sure what’s actually going on with him, just like a small child, needing to be taken care of. But now there’s no one there, even after he drags himself out of bed, head spinning so bad that he just stands there in the doorway for a minute, staring blankly in front of himself, vision black and staticky, ears ringing, before he finally shuffles out of the hallway to the common area, still wrapped in his blanket, only to find it empty, everyone clearly gone for their own schedule with only Mingi being left behind.

He shuffles back to his room, choosing to borrow Jongho’s blanket because he’s just really cold, even though there’s sweat pouring off him, and tries to go back to sleep to sleep the sickness off, or at least to try and pass the time until someone comes home and takes care of him (he hopes they will, that they still care).  
It’s only ten minutes later when he realizes that it’s no use trying to go back to sleep, not when he feels this miserable, so he just lies there, staring at the top of the bunk bed, until the loneliness and general feeling of sickness gets to him and he balls himself up on his side and doesn’t even try to hold in his sobs like he normally would, feeling so tired and overwhelmed that he just lets the tears flow, whole body shaking with not just cold but also the sudden onslaught of emotion. 

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, crying his eyes out, doesn’t even hear the door open until there’s a gentle hand on his shoulder, startling so much that for a second, he forgets he was crying.

“Mingi?”

“San,” he chokes out, lower lip wobbling as he takes in the other’s worried gaze on him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders about the wonderful smell in the room but that thought is quickly overridden by his worries.

“Ah, pup, you poor little thing.” San steps even closer and then his arms are wrapping around Mingi’s shoulders, pulling him into himself and Mingi just lets himself be maneuvered, practically melting into San’s embrace, inhaling the comforting scent that seemed to come off the older man.

“I don’t feel good,” he whimpers out after a minute, burying his face into San’s shoulder, feeling slightly bad over wiping his tears and snot into his hoodie. 

“Let’s make you feel better then, hm?” 

And then there’s a hand sneaking up his thigh and only then does Mingi realize that he’s hard and he freezes, staring at San in shock, feeling himself flush red in embarrassment. 

“S-San.” 

“Hmm? Do you not want to?” San stops in his tracks, rubbing gentle circles into Mingi’s hip, big sparkly eyes looking up at him and Mingi thinks that he kind of looks like that one emoji he’s seen fans compare him to.

“I, um… Do _you_ want to?”

“Of course I do pup, what kind of a mate would I be if I didn’t want to help you?”  
Mingi stares at him, a bit startled. _Mate?_ And then he takes a deep breath and the realization comes crashing down on him. _He’s presenting._ He’s suddenly feeling a bit foolish, should’ve figured it out earlier, but still, the knowledge helps him, relief flooding his body, knowing that he’s not actually sick and that he has someone to take care of him now, tears long forgotten.

“I’ll just let the hyungs know, okay?” San’s voice is gentle, like he’s speaking to a frightened animal and it’s comforting to Mingi and he lets himself drop down onto the pillows again, inhaling San’s angelic scent, looking down to eye the bulge in his own pants. _This is really happening, huh._

It feels like no time has passed when San comes back, informing him that Hongjoong hyung is on his way, while shedding his clothes before crawling into the bed with Mingi (who’s keeping his eyes shut in politeness).   
San giggles, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Mingi’s nose “C’mon, let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?” and proceeds to strip Mingi’s shirt off. “Pretty beta,” he murmurs as he noses at Mingi’s neck.

Mingi considers it in his head. _Beta._ He likes it, it feels right.

San is pressing kisses all over Mingi’s chest, zeroing in on his sensitive nipples and it makes Mingi’s toes curl, little whimpers leaving his lips at the stimulation. And then there’s a hand pressing up against his crotch and he can’t help himself but rut against it. San lets him do it couple times and then his nimble fingers move to untie the string on his pants and pull them down, making Mingi just as exposed as the omega. San eyes him for a while before moving down to kiss along the v of Mingi’s hips, leaving little kitten licks here and there. Mingi shifts where he’s lying down, wanting to get a better view of San’s ministrations, which is when he feels the slickness between his cheeks.  
He flushes at the thought, thinking about his hole preparing to take a cock, but his thoughts are quickly overtaken by the feeling of San suckling on the head of his cock. He lets out a little whine, the warmth of San’s mouth so good he wants more of it, feels his hole leak more and can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed, not when he can smell San’s own arousal, potent in the air.

He’s so preoccupied with the feeling of San’s talented little mouth working its way down his shaft that he almost doesn’t notice the door opening, but then he looks and startles at the sight of all of his groupmates standing there. _Well, not all of them_ , he notes when he doesn’t see Wooyoung or Jongho there.

He quickly sits up, drawing away from the pleasurable feeling of San’s mouth, face and chest flushing red in a sudden bout of embarrassment.

“Hey pup.” Hongjoong steps closer to the bed, running his small hand through Mingi’s hair, making the beta melt a bit at the affectionate gesture. “How are you feeling?”

“Um,” Mingi starts, eyes drifting down to stare at his cock, still slick with San’s saliva before hesitantly looking up at Hongjoong. 

“It’s okay, pup, we won’t do anything you don’t want. You want to just continue with what you were doing before? Have Sannie’s pretty mouth back on you?”

Mingi’s eyes flit down to where San’s kneeling towards the foot of the bed, the omega’s foxy little tongue poking out of his mouth suggestively, an eager glow in his eyes as he shuffles forward. Mingi just nods, still a little shy but it’s enough for San to practically launch himself forward, letting Hongjoong pull him up and tangle their tongues together before he lets him go and San drops down to lap at Mingi’s cock again.   
The rest of the group seemed to have made themselves comfortable by themselves, Mingi can see Yeosang sandwiched between Yunho and Seonghwa, having his neck nibbled on and kissed on both sides before he turns his attention back to San. San with his pretty mouth slick with saliva, one cheek bulging with Mingi’s cock before his cheeks hollow out as he moves to take it down to the hilt, only a little choked up as it presses in his throat. 

“His mouth feels good, doesn’t it? This little omega loves to please, don’t you baby?” The bed dips as Hongjoong sits on it, stripped off all his clothes except his long shirt, his hard alpha cock lifting the hem of it from his body. “You’re really wet down here pup,” he says as he reaches his hand between Mingi’s cheeks, San shifting to the side to make space for him. 

Mingi shifts a little bit unconsciously, exposing his glistening hole more and Hongjoong wastes no time in plunging one of his fingers in, Mingi’s hole slick and relaxed enough to accept it without any resistance. His hips kick up and the subsequent gargle San lets out when Mingi’s cock pounds against his throat makes Mingi leak even more around Hongjoong’s finger. 

“Pretty wet puppy,” Hongjoong whispers and adds another finger, making Mingi gasp and tangle his fingers in San’s hair, the omega’s throat still working around his cock. 

Mingi starts letting out little groans as the pleasure from Hongjoong’s fingers inside of him and San’s warm mouth around him mounts, pressure at the base of his dick forming. Hongjoong adds another finger then, the stretch making Mingi arch his back, lightly pushing at San’s head to try and get him to pull off.

“I’m gonna-“

He’s whining, feeling his knot swell, but it’s like he’s the only one aware of that, Hongjoong’s fingers still working relentlessly and San just grips at his hips harder, like he doesn’t want to let go, mouth opening wider like he’s preparing to accommodate the swell.  
Hongjoong’s unoccupied hand goes to pet San’s hair out of his face with a murmured praise and then Mingi’s eyes are rolling to the back of his head and he’s moaning out loud, knot swelling, filling San’s mouth, the omega looking up at him with teary but undoubtedly pleased eyes, mouth locked open around Mingi’s knot as he hungrily gulps down the cum pouring into his throat.

When Mingi finally comes down, Hongjoong pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on the blanket to rub gentle circles over the sides of San’s stretched jaw, the omega humming approvingly, looking very content to have his mouth stretches filthily like that, the smell of his slick and aroused pheromones rather telling to how much he’s actually enjoying it.

Meanwhile, the rest of the members have all arranged themselves closer to the bed, Seonghwa coming up behind Hongjoong to rub at the alpha’s cock through his shirt, Yeosang joining them as well while Yunho climbs up onto the bed, rearranging San’s lover half to expose him properly, gently fingering at the omega’s ass, mouthing some filthy things that Mingi can’t even register through the hum of thoughts in his mind. He instead focuses on San’s face, the way his saliva drips down his chin from where he’s stretched open, watery eyes squinting in pleasure at having two of Yunho’s long fingers inside of him.

It’s only about three minutes before his knot goes down, San pulling off and opening and closing his mouth experimentally before bending back down, leaning his head on Mingi’s thighs as he lets Yunho finger him properly, four fingers working him open, getting him ready for thick alpha knot.

There’s a gentle hand on Mingi’s other thigh and he turns his gaze away from San and Yunho to look up at Hongjoong, pretending not to notice the looks Yeosang and Seonghwa are giving him.

“Would you like to get fucked pup? Your hole got so nicely wet, it’d be a shame to not fuck it, hm?”

Mingi bites his lip nervously but nods nonetheless, shifting from leaning back on his elbows to sitting up against the headboard, gently moving San’s head from his thigh in the process. Hongjoong eyes him for a moment, as if he’s trying to read his mind before gesturing towards Yeosang.

“Would a fellow beta scare you less?”

Mingi nods, unsure whether he’d be ready to take a real alpha knot but liking the idea of being fucked full.

Hongjoong makes him move on all fours, making him get on the bed sideways so that his ass is sticking out to the side of the bed where Yeosang stands.

“Oh baby, look how wet you are,” Seonghwa gasps out in sympathy and Mingi can feel a hand run over one side of his ass gently before disappearing.

Mingi is indeed leaking slick everywhere, wetter than an omega, the entirety of his thighs wet, slick dripping down to his knees as he waits there, the squelching sounds of Yunho pounding away into San doing nothing to help quell his excitement. His back arches involuntarily when he feels the head of Yeosang’s cock press against his rim, running through the slick there to get himself wet enough to breach into Mingi easily, making Mingi drop his mouth open on a silent moan, precum dripping on the sheets below him as Yeosang slowly fills him up with his cock, stretching his insides out in a way that makes him clench around him in pleasure, the sounds of the other members fooling around as well driving him crazy, making him want to reach his hand down and just jerk himself off to bring himself over the edge fast, but there’s the other, stronger part of him that wants to reach his orgasm just through the cock stuffing him full, to cum clenching down on Yeosang’s knot.

Yeosang doesn’t pound into him, instead going with slow measured strokes that have Mingi gasping for breath, each slow drag of the cock over his prostate milking more precum out of him, not even caring about the fact that he’s drooling into the sheets below him, not when he’s feeling this good, Yeosang’s pretty hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him back to fuck his cock in deeper, slick squelching with each piston of his hips, Yeosang’s thrusts getting faster and more shallow, little pleasured mewls leaving his mouth as he gets closer to orgasm, Mingi’s hole pleasantly warm and wet and tight around his cock, intent on milking the orgasm out of him, base of his dick tingling with the knot ready to pop any second now and he nudges Mingi forward, making him tip over as he kneels on the bed behind him, driving himself in deep as his knot swells and he starts filling Mingi’s insides with his cum, making the other beta gasp and clench around the knot plugging his insides full, trapping the cum inside him as he rocks back, biting his lips red as he chases his own orgasm, hand tangling with that of San as the omega sits on a knot of his own, all relaxed like a satisfied kitten after he’s gotten his milk. 

When he cums, it’s with a broken whine, spurting cum all up to his chin, hole milking more cum out of Yeosang’s knot, making him slump forward, resting some of his weight on Mingi’s back, pressing gentle nibbles over his shoulder before soothing them with kisses.   
It’s nice to feel the heat in his body calm down, even if it leaves him acutely aware of the sweat, cum and slick covering his body. He feels good, satisfied with the knot plugging his hole and he repays the smile San gives him, their fingers still tangled together. He chances a glance to the other side where Hongjoong has Seonghwa bent over the table, face buried between his cheeks as he works his hand furiously on his own cock, the sounds of the alpha lapping messily at the slick too erotic for how drained he feels after two strong orgasms.

When Yeosang’s knot finally goes down and he slips out of his hole, making the cum leak out, Yunho’s right there, wiping both him and San up and then tucking Mingi and Yeosang in on the ground in a pile of blankets and pillows, side by side like they didn’t just get done fucking ( _and like Seonghwa is not currently speared on Hongjoong’s knot just three meters away_ ), San sprawling over both the betas to cuddle them, wriggling happily as he noses at Mingi’s neck.   
And then suddenly all six of them are piled together, pheromones mixing together as they all seem to zero in on Mingi, intent on scenting him till every millimeter of his body smells like his mates.

Mingi lets them and doesn’t mention the fact that they should probably move before the maknae gets home and discovers a pile of naked hyungs in the middle of his room.   
_It might strengthen his character._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing the first chapter: _Nah, I can't put oral knotting in, this is going to be a tame work_  
>  Also me: _*writes oral knotting except 5 chapters later*_
> 
> Also idk how to end my chapters, that's why they're always extremely awkward


	7. Wooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History has been made! Yuzu has updated only 3 days after uploading the previous chapter. I wrote this whole thing fast, I don't know how it happened but it also kinda went out of hand and it ended up with more feels than it should have... I'm so sorry to Wooyoung...  
> If you have any complaints, direct them to Pupteez because it was their request back in chapter one that made me do this (this is a joke, please don't tell them about this)
> 
> This also somehow ended up being longer than Yunho's chapter even if the smut in this chapter sucks, idk how this happened

Wooyoung always thought that the whole presenting thing was really stupid, putting them into neat little boxes to then stereotype everyone based off what their genitals did, _gross_. Packs and mates were another thing. He didn’t necessarily mind them, content with having a pack to call his family, to come home to every day, be each other’s comfort. Mates were… fine. He saw no point in tying someone up to you with a bite, always felt like it was just an excuse to claim ownership over another person, even if the bites went both ways (not like the past when it was only alphas claiming their omegas, like they were nothing but their little pet). Scenting should be just enough, you shouldn’t need to leave literal scars on someone to show your love for them, to show that you’re serious about being with them. He always thought about what if you ever changed your mind about being with someone but you were already tied to them, bonded to them with a permanent mark?  
He didn’t think about that as much now that he was with the rest of his members, never once thinking about changing his mind about being with them, thinking of them as his soulmates in his head but he still wasn’t exactly warmed up to the thought of a future mating bite. He wasn’t even sure they were going to get one, the pack dealing seemingly not including the non-presented members (which was bullshit if you asked Wooyoung, if they were all a pack, they should all be involved in pack dealings, knot or no knot).

San told him a lot, well, certainly more than anyone else did. Told him about presenting as an omega, that all the members took great care of each other (he didn’t really talk about them having sex but Wooyoung knew and it didn’t help his jealousy), talked about how great it is and how happy San has been these past few months. And for the first time in his life, Wooyoung wants it. He wants to present, wants to finally get his own puzzle piece to fit in, he wants to hold San like his hyungs are holding him, touch him like they’re touching him, he wants it _so bad_ that he’s ready to go through with it, to present, to have a mating bite, do whatever just to be with San _like that_ , it almost hurts him to think about. 

He’s always liked San, how couldn’t he? San with his bright smile, San who accepted all of Wooyoung’s affection with open arms, San who himself gives and gives and gives, always taking care of them all. And somewhere along the way, his feelings turned more sexual as well, when he realized they’re going to be mates, meant to help each other out during heats and ruts, giving and taking in the most intimate of ways.  
Whenever San spoke about presenting and mates with so much admiration and excitement, he couldn’t help but wonder himself if perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he’d always thought. 

He remembers the day San ran up to him, face beaming more than the sun as he told him that he presented, that he’s an omega and that it’s wonderful, how it all feels so right. He went a bit quiet after that, when it came to talking about their hyungs and Wooyoung knew, felt sick to his stomach when he imagined someone else touching _his_ Sannie, filling him full of cum and-  
Yeah, it’s not a pleasant memory and he feels even worse at the bitterness he felt towards his hyungs then when he knew there was no such thing as stealing San away from him, not when he never belong to Wooyoung anyway, when he was his own person and if anything, he belong to all of them equally, just as they all belonged to each other, that’s what packs were all about. 

But since then, he’s had these reoccurring thoughts of filling San up with his cock, making him mewl as he stuffs him full of knot and breeds him well and nothing gets him off as much as that. His pretty Sannie, wet and teary-eyed, begging Wooyoung for his alpha cock. 

He keeps these thoughts to himself, not wanting to creep San out or anything, even though they have kissed before San presented (though the nagging voice in Wooyoung’s head doesn’t forget to tell him that San now has other people to kiss and do more with and thus has no need to experiment with Wooyoung anymore).  
But he slips one day.  
They’re chilling on the couch, watching some movie and right when the protagonist offers to help out their childhood friend with their heat, Wooyoung turns to San and just boldly asks him if he ever thought about having sex with Wooyoung once he presents.  
They get interrupted before San can say anything other than _yes_ and they never speak of it again but San’s affirmative answer fuels his masturbation for months.

With Wooyoung’s birthday approaching, his excitement just builds, knowing that it’s his time to present, to officially join the pack, _to finally get to live out his fantasies and be with San_. It’s conflicting, his longtime disdain for presenting versus his current desire for it, just because he wants to be closer to San, just because he doesn’t feel like San’s properly looking at him, seeing him as one of his mates, seeing him as a potential sex partner. It’d be a bit humiliating to admit it, after he spent so long refusing anything regarding it, but he’s willing to go through the mortification of it if it means finally feeling like a proper part of the family.

Except then his birthday passes and at first, they try to make accommodations for him, trying to space out his schedule and make it as short as possible, always leaving him to go with someone else (besides Jongho, that is), just in case he presents, so that he can be _”taken care of”_. But that only lasts for the first two months, after that the managers decide to get him back on the usual schedule, the only adjustment being that he’s free to leave without explanation at any time, in case he suddenly presents in the middle of practice. But even the days he has no schedule and is stuck at home, nobody accompanies him, not any more. They hang out with him sometimes, if they also have free time and feel like it, but it’s just as friends, not the ‘so we can fuck if you need it’ type of way. And it’s when some of the presented members are free at the same time and decide to fool around locked in one of their rooms, leaving Wooyoung by himself, that his bitterness gets the worst, leaving sour taste in his mouth as he tries not to think about it and does his absolute best to tune out the sounds of their activities.

Two months turn to six and Wooyoung is becoming desperate, every waking thought preoccupied with the image of finally presenting. He also has vivid dreams of being feverish, hard cock buried deep in San’s heat, tied together with a knot on his base, making the omega whine in overstimulation.  
Everyone can tell just how frustrated Wooyoung is but his agitation just makes all of them avoid him more which just makes him all the more upset.  
Doesn’t help that San let it slip that his heat is coming soon and Wooyoung can’t let it go, wishes to claw at some deeper part of himself to finally trigger his hormones, to finally make himself present and be there when San goes into heat, to finally be able to take him as he’s wanted to for so long.

But it doesn’t happen. He spends the four days San’s in heat hopelessly locked out from the room San is nesting in (because apparently that’s a thing that San does and it just makes Wooyoung’s heart swell with more affection than he thought possible, _his Sannie is just so perfectly cute_ ), going between restlessly pacing in his own room and furiously fucking his own hand, imagining that it’s him that’s filling San up.

It isn’t until they’ve moved into their new dorm, in the middle of preparations for their comeback that Wooyoung finally presents.

He’s alone at the dorm, while the rest of his members either doing something at the studio or went out for some food, he wasn’t feeling too great so he decided to stay behind, using the free time to take a nap. 

He wakes up practically bathed in sweat, sweltering heat making it hard to breathe, head spinning as he kicks his blanket off and tries to walk over to the window to open it to get some fresh air in. His entire groin is burning up, a sort of an unfamiliar fiery ache unlike any burn from stretching he’s ever experienced.  
He’s not dumb, it’s quite clear what’s happening and an excitement runs through him, for a moment overshadowing any discomfort. He starts rummaging through his blankets to find his phone so that he can call San ( _’To have sex with him!’ his mind unhelpfully supplies_ ) only to remember that he’s left it in the living room.

When he finally manages to get through the hallway to the sofa and shake himself out of his awe at the wonderful smell of pheromones there, as he leans down to victoriously grasp at his phone, he feels it - a gush of something wet in the back of his underwear and his blood freezes. _Oh god._

He stumbles out and blindly heads to San and Yunho’s room, blood thrumming in his ears, mind a messed jumble of thoughts. He bursts in through the door, tears welling in his eyes as he falls limply to Yunho’s bed, no strength in his body left to climb up to San’s even though he’d rather be there, enveloped in San’s scent. And even though he’s never smelled him personally, he can tell which scent in the room belongs to him and he just knows it’s pure San, how right it feels.

He snatches up San’s plushie that’s hanging off the edge of the bed and buries his face in it, sobbing as the flames in his body return with even more viciousness, slick leaking through his underwear and starting to seep into his sweats. He tries to fight the nausea, the unpleasant rumbling in his insides as his mind races mile an hour. So much hope and excitement to finally present only to find out he’s the same fucking thing as San, not worthy or touching him or being with him. San would just laugh in his face if he knew. Wooyoung can almost hear his voice as San calls him a silly little thing at believing that he’d ever be an alpha, worthy of being with San.

He doesn’t know how long he sobs before his body drags him to sleep, too overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotions to stay awake. 

Even his sleep is restless, dreams part nightmare, part wet dream, going from being ridiculed to being rendered speechless by a thick cock in his hole.

He’s roused by a gentle hand on his shoulder, waking up to a concerning scent of pure undiluted worry rolling off whoever was there with him. He blearily opens his eyes, vison still swimming but he can see the blurry image of Yunho in front of him.  
He tries to raise himself up on his elbows but his arms give out underneath him, making him flop back onto the bed gracelessly. 

“Wooyoungie, baby.”

The gentle voice makes Wooyoung open his eyes again ( _When did he close them?_ ) only to catch a glimpse of worried San placing a wet handkerchief on his forehead to cool him down.

“S-San,” he rasps out, closing his eyes to stop another wave of tears from coming out. 

“Oh poor baby, you must be feeling so sick,” San sighs and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead and Wooyoung’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest at the gesture.

“Do you feel good enough for help? I can make it go away, if you want,” Yunho offers and Wooyoung can smell the obvious alpha arousal, even if it’s weak and Yunho looks no different to him.

The newly presented omega shakes his head vigorously though, hand coming to grasp at the other omega “Sannie,” he gasps out, feeling very small and very fragile.

Yunho’s smile falters and he exchanges a wary look with San, the omega biting his lip worriedly. There seems to be some sort of a telepathic conversation happening between the two older men before Yunho gets up and walks out of the room. After he leaves, San turns back to Wooyoung, nothing but kindness in his eyes as he asks “Do you trust me?”

“We’re both omegas,” Wooyoung says, stubbornly refusing to look at San, choosing to instead stare at the blanket over his lap.

San can’t help the snort that leaves him. “Never thought _you’d_ be so old-fashioned.”

When Wooyoung looks at him incredulously, San’s eyes have a playful twinkle in them and it feels like Wooyoung is in a whole another place, the struggles of the past couple hours seemingly completely forgotten.

“Did you think that just because we’re both omegas we can’t have sex? I don’t care about that, pup. Like during my last heat I had Yeosang in my ass, Seonghwa-hyung on my cock and Mingi sitting on my face, I like it all.”

Wooyoung goes red in the face and lets out a little whine at the knowledge that San can definitely smell the fresh slick leaking out of Wooyoung’s hole.

“I won’t do anything that you don’t want,” San assures him and Wooyoung is tired of making up excuses for himself so he just leans forward and connects their lips in a heated kiss full of tongue and teeth and San is smirking into the kiss, obviously very pleased with himself. “So you were thinking of me, Wooyoung-a?” He asks as he finishes stripping himself bare, a process he began while they were still kissing “Wanted to fill my little pussy with your cock?” Wooyoung chokes on air but San doesn’t falter, pulling off Wooyoung’s pants until he’s sitting there exposed, so painfully hard he thinks he might just cum if someone opens the door and the resulting air from that hits his cock.

Wooyoung just mumbles something in agreement, ready to connect their lips again but San just giggles, hand going straight between Wooyoung’s cheeks. “What’s this then? I think it’s your little hole that’s asking to be filled, no?”

Wooyoung moans out when San’s finger breaches inside his ass, spreading his legs wider to make space for him. He feels like he’s on fire, in a good way.  
It only feels like seconds before he has three of San’s fingers deep in his ass, writhing on the bed and leaking precum all over his tummy, teary-eyed from the pleasure. San connects their mouth one last time before pulling his fingers out and situating himself closer to Wooyoung, lifting his legs so that Wooyoung can hold them close to himself, practically folded in half. The first touch of San’s cock against him is electrifying but it also makes Wooyoung clench up.

“Relax Young-ah.”  
Wooyoung iss gasping like he just finished performing when they didn’t even really do anything, San’s cock pressing against his rim, the older’s thumb rubbing against his perineum to relax him. 

“Would you prefer to fuck me instead?” San offers, a gentle smile on his lips as he rubs up and down Wooyoung’s thigh comfortingly.

“I don’t- _I don’t know_ ,” Wooyoung whimpers out, cock drooling precum all over his tummy, cheeks flushed with more than just the heat, fingers clutching the sheets under his body. 

“So pretty,” San murmurs out before thrusting all the way in, until Wooyoung’s ass is flush with his hips, knocking the breath out of him. Wooyoung gurgles something out, feeling like he’s just been speared right down to his stomach, so full of cock he can’t even think.

It’s then that Hongjoong walks in, followed by an apologetic Yunho, followed by the rest of the pack and Wooyoung is pretty sure he can hear Jongho grumbling something to himself behind the door, not being allowed in. And Wooyoung can’t honestly find it in himself to care, not when he’s finally having sex with San, not when he’s on the verge of cumming, bent in half as San’s pace doesn’t stutter once, even as he greets the others.

It’s when Wooyoung hears Yeosang’s deep voice, asking him if he’s okay, that he tenses, spilling all over his tummy with a broken moan, hole clenching around San who bites into his collarbone as he also orgasms, filling Wooyoung up with his cum before pulling out.

There’s a dull empty ache inside Wooyoung, the need to be filled suddenly so overwhelming he feels like crying, reaching his hand out to the wonderful alpha smell, taking hold of Yunho’s jacket and almost ripping it in his urge to get the alpha closer to himself. “Please,” he sobs out, shaky hands doing their best to open the older man’s belt so that he can get to his cock. He realizes how desperate he must look and sound but he’s beyond the point of caring, figures out that they’d all understand if this is what it feels like all the time, entire being consumed by the desire to just take and take and take, to be filled so completely his belly swells heavy to breed him so nice all he can think about is cum. The way he’s somehow both completely cock hungry but also extremely aware of what’s going on and what he’s saying is a bit jarring, nothing like he had expected but he feels safe. There’s this inexplicable feeling of _right_ surrounding him, pheromones mixing in the air and putting him at ease and he thinks that he could probably take all of them right as he is, feeling more correct than he probably ever has in his life.

“Are you sure?” 

Wooyoung would be touched at Yunho’s concern but his eyes are zeroed in on the swell of the alpha’s cock in his pants and his mouth is watering, hole clenching around nothing as he craves finally being filled with a fat knot. “Shut up and knot me, big boy.”

That gets a laugh out of everyone and suddenly the atmosphere in the room seems to loosen up, everyone relaxing enough to form their own little groups to fool around in and Wooyoung can see the ease at which they all move and feels a pang of envy at the fact that he’s missed out on so much bonding time, that he could’ve been doing this for months, if only his body wasn’t stubborn and didn’t make him present more than seven months after his birthday. 

Wooyoung flips around to get on his hands and knees, eager to get Yunho’s cock in his mouth but Yunho doesn’t even stop in front of him after he disrobes, climbing straight behind him to palm at his ass. _Oh well, this works out well enough for Wooyoung._ He blinks up at Yeosang instead and his friend follows wordlessly, unzipping his pants to let his half-hard dick out, offering it to Wooyoung to suckle on. If he ever thought having his best friend’s dick in his mouth would be weird, none of that worry was present now, everything felt into each other, like pieces of a puzzle as he tried to keep focusing on Yeosang’s cock while Yunho lapped at his hole with his tongue, slurping the cum out of him loudly. 

Yunho tugs at his hips, making him practically sit on Yunho’s lap as the alpha leads his cock to his hole, letting Wooyoung take it in at his own pace, breathing deeply as he gets filled way more than before, the sheer size of Yunho’s cock making him pause midway through to pant into Yeosang’s hip.  
When he’s finally seated, Yunho’s balls flush with his ass, Yeosang feeds him his cock again, both of the older men maneuvering him as they felt fit, Wooyoung seemingly very happy to be speared with cock on both sides.

Yeosang is a bit too gentle, not going deep enough to choke Wooyoung, even if the omega wishes he did, cock twitching at the thought of his friend using his throat like a fleshlight. It isn’t too long before the beta’s breathing speeds up and he pulls out of Wooyoung’s mouth only to start jerking himself off, Wooyoung splaying his tongue greedily to catch Yeosang’s release. It narrowly misses his eye, some of it coating the lower half of his face while most of it does make it into his mouth, Hongjoong showing up out of nowhere and taking the opportunity to tangle their tongues together, licking Yeosang’s cum out of his mouth, pulling away with a satisfied smack of his lips.

Once they’re done, Yunho finally seems to run out of patience, manhandling Wooyoung to the middle of the bed to tip him over, shoving his face into the mattress as he pounds into him harder, the sound of skin on skin resonating through the room, broken whimpers leaving Wooyoung’s mouth non-stop ( _there’s a small nagging thought in the back of Wooyoung’s mind, worrying about their youngest, but it doesn’t stay there long, not with the way Yunho pounds at his ass_. He’s astonished when he doesn’t even have to touch his cock before he’s going still in Yunho’s grasp, spilling over himself and the bed underneath him. 

Yunho curses as the omega keeps clenching around his cock, almost as if trying to suck him deeper in and some more primal part of himself wants to see Wooyoung fall apart more and before he can think twice about it, he presses one of his big hands down at the omega’s lower back, making him arch all pretty like a proper omega ready for breeding and the other goes to Wooyoung’s cock, jerking him off as he pounds into his prostate, inner alpha swelling with pride at the sounds Wooyoung’s making, all broken and pretty, pleading with Yunho to make him cum, to fill him up all nice and round. 

It isn’t too long before he feels the telltale pressure of an incoming knot and he pulls Wooyoung back up, seating him on his cock like it’s a throne, rocking his hips inside him to be sure his knot will be nicely buried in the omega’s warmth, laving his neck all over his scent gland, alpha instincts buzzing at him to just bite down and claim him so he instead just works at licking his own scent into the skin there as he feels his knot swelling, the omega in his lap getting louder and louder, whining as he spills over Yunho’s hand, loud enough that Yunho almost worries the whole street will overhear (luckily they seemed to have moved into a sound-proofed dorm this time, seems like KQ didn’t want to deal with yet _another_ incident of someone being a bit too loud).

Wooyoung pants as he’s stretched on a knot, cradling his tummy as he’s being filled with more and more of Yunho’s cum (he cums _a lot_ ), sated as he’s slumped against the trustworthy alpha, letting San and Seonghwa take care of him and wipe the cum off him, bringing him some water to help with the leftovers of the fever that seemed to have subsided with the knotting. 

It’s a bit gross and humiliating when Yunho’s knot finally goes down and he pulls out and all the cum spills out of Wooyoung’s hole and Seonghwa makes him sit on a towel so that he ‘doesn’t trail cum everywhere’ before he can finally get wiped down and dressed. 

He thought everything would be more awkward after having sex with his friends but all that he feels is warmth at being with his family, allowing himself to rest against Yeosang as San slowly drifts off in his lap, all of them having a quiet group time after the heat, something about it helping with pack bonding but Wooyoung thinks they just do it because it feels nice.

That is, until Jongho comes banging at the door, complaining about being traumatized, then Hongjoong stomps over and drags the maknae into their pile, not heeding any of his shrieking about gross bodily fluids.

_This is what it feels to really belong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad for Jongho being left out so I instead lowkey traumatized him (he's okay, don't worry about him, it's his turn to fuck next)
> 
> The family is finally coming together and to be completely honest, I can't wait for this series to come to an end
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading!!


	8. Jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're here, last chapter (or is it?)  
> I'm not exactly sure what went down here but it got kind of out of hand, I'm sorry Jongho, love you  
> As a note: yes, Jongho is still aware of things he's doing (though some sounds might slip through) and he wouldn't hurt anyone and is 100% able to stop if they asked him to
> 
> Now I can finally reveal that this entire 26k or so fic was only written for one specific scene in this chapter because why write a oneshot when you can write full 8 chapters, right?  
> My friend summed it up here:  
> 

To be completely honest, Jongho couldn’t wait to finally present. It had practically nothing to do with excitement to finally be considered a proper matured adult or with any possible power it’d give him in manipulating others with the charm of his status, he really was just tired of the others tiptoeing around him, and he was even more fed up with having to press a pillow over his ears and sing on top of his lungs to try and drown out the sounds of sex. They kept quiet at first but for the past couple of months he’s been suspicious that someone (namely San) has been excessively loud on purpose. And it’s really weird, knowing that your hyungs are having sex and waiting for you to have sex with them but he hopes that with presenting, his hormones will just make him so horny he will no longer mind it, that he’ll seek out that attention out of his own accord. He’s at that weird midway point between being shameless but also easily flustered by these things, it’s strange how conflicting all of this feels, how he should probably be more concerned about being so casual when wishing to finally get to have sex with his hyungs, especially since he’s not doing it from any particular lust towards them (not that he doesn’t find them attractive like that) but mostly just out of convenience.

And so he waits. Waits for his birthday to pass, waits for his hormones to finally do their work, hoping it will be soon enough. His hyungs have started including him in their post-coitus cuddle piles, nipping at him like puppies, rubbing themselves all over him to scent him and though he pretends to hate it, it fills his chest with something warm to be getting that attention from them, to see that they’re making an effort to make him feel included, even if he still stays locked out while they have sex (not that he’d join in if they let him, still feeling like he wouldn’t belong as the only one not having had presented yet and unsure how he’d feel about it when he’s not controlled by those hormones yet, even if they say it could help him present faster).

And then it’s his time. They celebrate his birthday without any major issues as Jongho is still the same as he was before but he can feel the way his hyungs stare, how they try to sniff at him to see if it’s finally time and it makes him feel slightly claustrophobic, like he’s the prey they’re all waiting for, ready to jump his bones as soon as he presents. And he knows that they wouldn’t do anything he doesn’t want, that if he told them he doesn’t want them to touch him at all, they’d all back off, but he _does_ want it, badly. But that doesn’t stop the worry bubbling in his abdomen, anxiety building as the thoughts roll in his head.   
It’s the uncertainty that gets him worried, knowing that San presented months before his 20th birthday while Wooyoung only presented four months ago an knowing how it affected the other omega was getting to him as well. What if it takes him even longer to present? What if he disappoints his hyungs, knowing how eagerly they’re waiting for their little pup to join them? It was just very tiring and Jongho hoped he could just get it over with, even if just for the sake of his hyungs (though it’s not like he didn’t want to know how it felt, to feel the warmth of another body instead of just his quick hand in the shower).   
He makes a promise to himself that if he doesn’t present by the new year, he’s going to take them up on their offer and just have sex with them, hormones be damned.

He doesn’t have to wait long though. It’s around Hongjoong’s birthday that he starts feeling off, agitated, always feeling like he should be doing something, going to the gym more and more often, trying to work that itch under his skin, trying to ignore the ogling from his teammates as he sweats buckets, lifting weights until one of his hyungs stops him, telling him to take it easy.   
It’s clear to everyone that Jongho is going to present any time soon and the tension in the dorm is palpable. Jongho’s beginning to feel like a piece of meat with the way San stares at him but it also makes heat burn in his tummy and he takes more cold showers than he ever did, reprimanding himself for being tempted to just say _fuck it_ and go with San, being just a pup be damned.

Unfortunately, the day he presents doesn’t come at a convenient time. He wakes up late, past noon, sheets sticking to him with all the sweat he’s coated in, panting from the heat as he tries to blink the dizziness away. He knows that he’s presenting, can’t ignore the borderline painful throbbing in his cock, but that still doesn’t give him much to go off of. Does he just go to his hyungs and ask them to have sex or..? He groans to himself in frustration, haze in his mind making it harder and harder to think as he mindlessly rubs his hand over the bulge in his pants. _Right,_ he should probably go search for his hyungs.

He gets up shakily, immediately distracted by the cloying scent of omega in the room, he stumbles towards Wooyoung’s bed, practically planting into it face-first as he tries to inhale as much of it as he can, cock just getting harder as he groans, aching to finally bury his erection in the wet heat of omega hole. He finally tears himself away from Wooyoung’s sheets and heads out into the hallway in search of _someone_.

He practically bursts through the door, as if driven by some invisible force, heading into the living room where he can hear the sound of a tv. He drags himself out there, cock throbbing with need as he stumbles to the sofa to come face to face with Hongjoong and Yunho, an involuntary growl forcing itself past his lips at the scent of two other alphas.

“Jongho.”

Both older alphas look wary, getting up from the sofa and stepping back a bit to put enough distance between themselves and Jongho, eyeing him to see what he’s going to do. Jongho suddenly droops, bared teeth hidden beneath his signature pout, looking like a small guilty puppy.

“It’s okay, pup,” Hongjoong says, walking forward to gently pat Jongho’s soft cheek, smiling gently when the maknae looks up from staring at his shoes. 

“It hurts,” he says, whiny almost like an upset toddler.

Hongjoong looks back at Yunho and before Jongho can register anything, he gets grabbed and dragged into the Matz’s bedroom. Jongho struggles minimally, until he gets placed on Seonghwa’s bed, the scent of omega inciting another spark in him, hips rutting up in the air as he glares at the two other alphas who look at each other, exasperated.

“Okay pup, that won’t do, if you want an omega, you have to wait until they come back.”

Jongho doesn’t seem to care about any of Hongjoong’s reasoning, mouthing at the corner of the blanket ‘till it’s soaked in saliva, looking like a cute teething pup but the gesture is clearly possessive, canines moving to bite down on the blanket almost like he’d place a mating bite. It was clear that Jongho was overwhelmed by everything, _his hormones, the pheromones in the air, the stress he’s been experiencing_ , he soaked it all up like a sponge and now it manifested itself in his primal behavior.

Yunho and Hongjoong seemed to have come to some sort of a silent agreement because at once they both bolt forward, pinning Jongho (who somehow managed to strip his clothes off in the meantime) between the two of them, Hongjoong’s arms wrapping around Jongho’s chest to keep him in his embrace.   
The alpha doesn’t seem to protest one bit, seemingly more interested in looking around in search of some pretty omega to bury his erection in, whining sadly when all he can smell is faint traces of Seonghwa and then the two alphas that have him in their hold.

Jongho trashes in Hongjoong’s grasp, hips canting up desperately in search of some friction on his cock, eyebrows knitted tightly together as he mouths where he can reach on Hongjoong’s arm, dampening it with his saliva.  
Hongjoong makes desperate eye contact with Yunho who just shrugs, equal desperation in his eyes as he tries to hold Jongho’s hips and legs down so that he can’t hurt himself.

“Please.” Jongho sounds tiny and desperate, like he’s on the verge of tears, hair plastered to his forehead with all the sweat he’s been dripping with, Hongjoong’s grasp slipping on it where he’s holding him.

Hongjoong tentatively reaches his hand out to Jongho’s straining alpha cock, wrapping his hand around it and Jongho strains even harder before going limp, cute little puppy-ish whimpers leaving his mouth at the stimulation. Hongjoong’s hand is too dry, even with the precum Jongho’s leaking, nothing like the nice wet heat of an omega’s hole and it’s a bit frustrating to Jongho, brows furrowing as he ruts his hips up, fucking Hongjoong’s tiny hand. 

“There you go pup, good boy.”

Jongho’s hands form into little fists at his sides, pleasured hiccups leaving his mouth as he works his cock through the opening of Hongjoong’s hand, pressure on the base of his cock building as he gets closer and closer to popping a knot and cumming. He turns his head back, poking a bit of his tongue out as he looks at the alpha jerking his cock, silently asking for a kiss, which Hongjoong indulges, tangling their tongues together as he continues jerking the younger alpha off. 

It doesn’t take too long for Jongho to start whimpering into the kiss and Hongjoong can feel the telltale swell at the base of his cock, clear sign that Jongho is going to cum soon. The maknae pulls away from the kiss after a while, dropping his head down to Hongjoong’s shoulder instead, eyes tearing up as his knot swells and he covers his own tummy and Hongjoong’s hand ropes of his cum, knot throbbing in Hongjoong’s hold as Jongho covers his face with his arm, the humiliation of knotting his hyung’s hand making his face heat up as the other alpha continues milking his knot, cum dripping down the sides of his tummy as he won’t stop cumming.   
It’s somewhere in the middle of it when Yunho takes over, his bigger hand wrapping around Jongho’s knot easier and Jongho is eternally grateful that he makes no comments, just holds his knot as Jongho continues leaking, waiting for the knot to finally go down so that they can hopefully put this situation past them.

When he finally feels his knot deflate, he nudges Yunho’s hand away, erection not flagging one bit as he’s split between running off to clean his soiled tummy or just getting off again, almost ready to risk the humiliation of just humping Yunho’s thigh if that’s what it will take to get off with the warmth of another human next to him but he’s saved from that fate when he hears the door open, the rest of his pack trailing in, Hongjoong coming back from the bathroom with a wet rag to at least wipe the cum off Jongho’s tummy, even though the bedding’s underneath him is ruined.

“Look at you, pup, what a nice alpha,” San immediately sweet talks him, foxy glint in his eyes as he stares at Jongho’s erection, like it was just a tasty snack for him, the scent of his arousal spiking immediately obvious in the room.

Now with the omegas present in the room, Jongho’s alpha is alert once again, a quiet warning growl starting in his throat at the proximity of two other alphas. Everyone freezes a bit at that before Wooyoung walks confidently forward, pushing both the alphas away and settling himself over Jongho’s lap, the growls immediately stopping as Jongho seems more interested in burying his nose and mouth in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck, hand dipping under the waistband of his pants to finger at his hole.

“Are you going to fuck me properly like the nice big alpha you are?” Wooyoung teases, no hint of fear in his voice as he lets Jongho throw him back on the bed, pulling his pants and underwear off in one swift motion before he presses his legs down over Wooyoung’s head, burying his face between the omega’s cheeks, absolutely uncaring of being messy as he loudly eats him out, slick squelching as he presses his tongue and lips over Wooyoung’s rim, entire lower half of his face wet when he pulls back and replaces his mouth with three of his fingers, letting Wooyoung’s hips rest on his thigh as he fingerfucks him to orgasm, the omega all whiny and pliant as he coats his tummy with cum. 

Jongho wastes no time folding Wooyoung back in half as he pushes his cock into Wooyoung’s tight wet heat, immediately setting a brutal pace fucking into him as Wooyoung can’t do much else but moan in pleasure, leaking slick down his backside as Jongho pounds into him, pushing him up the bed with the strength of his thrusts.

“Does it feel good, Young-ah? Having your pussy filled with big alpha cock?” San crawls over to where Wooyoung’s head is, cock in hand as he pets the other omega’s hair back, gently guiding Wooyoung’s mouth to his cock.

Wooyoung suckles on the tip with no hesitation, looking up into San’s eyes as Jongho picks up his speed again, big hands grasping over Wooyoung’s ass as he slams it against his cock, getting the omega teary-eyed as San feeds him his cock deeper, making Wooyoung choke a little, little fists clenching in the blankets at being penetrated from both sides, moans muted by the cock in his throat. 

“C’mon, don’t you wanna cum? Clench around all that cock ‘till you’re filled with cum, stuffed full of knot?” San’s mouth keeps running, as if making up for Jongho’s lack of words, thrusting shallowly into Wooyoung’s throat, thumb running over his cheek where he’s holding Wooyoung’s head still.

Wooyoung garbles something before San pulls out, jerking off over his face as Wooyoung looks up at Jongho, mouth all red and swollen from taking San’s cock.

“Please alpha, plug me up with your knot.” Wooyoung’s voice is a bit ruined, all husky and fucked out as he smiles up at Jongho, blinking up at him with watery eyes. 

He sticks his tongue out when San asks him to, gracefully taking the load over his face as he touches his tummy where it’s bulging out from Jongho’s thick cock, panting as he gets closer to his own orgasm. 

“Please I wanna cum,” Wooyoung whimpers, hands moving down to grasp at his cock to help himself and bring himself over the edge.

But Jongho immediately knocks his hands away, pressing himself closer to Wooyoung “You can cum just from cock, can’t you, omega?” he growls, all alpha pride, trusts getting shorter and more erratic, clearly close to his own climax.

“You’re so cute Wooyoungie,” San giggles “does Jjongie make your pussy feel good?”

Wooyoung whimpers, one hand returning back to the bulge in his tummy, the other attaching itself to his nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he gets closer and closer to climax “My pussy feels so good, alpha, you fill me up so well.”

“Gonna knock him up, alpha, fill your little omega up full of pups?” San knows what he’s doing because as soon as those words leave his mouth, Jongho’s hips are stuttering, pressing himself as close to Wooyoung as possible as he knots him, moaning into his neck as he fills him full of cum.

Wooyoung cries out, hands flying out to grasp at Jongho’s strong upper arms as he comes, hole spasming around the big knot plugging the cum in him.  
Jongho seems to have reached a clearer state of mind because he’s burying his face in the pillow next to Wooyoung’s head and is refusing to look up, tips of his ears red with shame. That seems to be a call for everyone else to suddenly group up around the bed, gentle hands running down Jongho’s head and back, praising him and comforting him until he braves himself to peek out. 

“Look at you, a big strong alpha, protecting your omegas, look how good you made Wooyoung feel.” 

Jongho glances down at the omega underneath him, Wooyoung’s chest raising and falling as he’s trying to catch his breath after his orgasm, still somehow managing to look angelic even with the cum on his face and torso. 

They all wait until Jongho’s knot goes down, pressing gentle kisses over his back and neck, paying special attention to his scent gland, like a promise for the future. Jongho likes it, having all this gentle attention on him, being on the receiving end of his hyungs’ affection. He feels pampered as he and Wooyoung finally separate and he gets wiped down and carried into the nest on the floor that San has built. This part feels familiar, all eight of them curled up against one another, exchanging gentle comforting touches, a soft conversation flowing as they all just _relax_ , all stress and worries gone, even if just for the time they spend in the nest.

They’re together, all of them connected in body and soul, as they’re meant to be. 

_One big happy family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic, whether you were here since the beginning or only read it when it was completed, I appreciate every single one of you, thank you for leaving kudos and especially those who left lovely comments, I cannot thank you all enough
> 
> This is the end of this series, at least for now, perhaps I will add some sort of an epilogue chapter to see how our pack is doing!!
> 
> I will gladly answer any questions you have regarding this fic either here or on twitter/CC!!
> 
> Have a nice day and thank you once more!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
